


轻握（Hold on Loosely）

by joanzyh



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Possessive Behavior，Violence，Jealous!Arthur，Angst，Dubious Consent
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joanzyh/pseuds/joanzyh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>亚瑟与梅林突破性的第一次之后，畏惧感情的亚瑟不自觉地伤害了梅林......</p>
            </blockquote>





	轻握（Hold on Loosely）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nightfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfox/gifts).
  * A translation of [Hold on Loosely](https://archiveofourown.org/works/237823) by [Nightfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfox/pseuds/Nightfox). 



轻握（Hold on Loosely）

 

Nightfox

 

第一章 宴会

 

宴会将近结束的时候梅林有点微醺的感觉。他知道最好不要喝那种供仆人喝的最淡的蜂蜜酒。因为不胜酒力，他总是小心翼翼不让自己喝醉——在伊尔多老韦弗的剪毛棚跟威尔出了那档事以后他就再没醉过。想到那事，他伤感地摇摇头，从亚瑟身边走开。一如既往，他的“主人”像个皇家笨蛋一样撅着嘴——天知道为什么——瞪着梅林，好像他没对梅林说“别晃悠了，你个蠢货！没你给我膝盖上泼酒撒肉汤，我正好享受一回！”  
走开之后，梅林到大礼堂另一端和其他仆人一起享用给低级侍从提供的酒食。作为国王乌瑟有很多过错，但通常不会苛待仆人。闪念间梅林纳闷亚瑟从哪里遗传了虐待仆人的臭毛病，或许是天生的？尽管这儿的食品没有那么豪华，酒的质量也不如供给贵族的酒，但好过之前他在王室的饮食。说真的，甚至好过国王的日常饮食。这晚的宴会普天同庆，不仅包括卡米洛特的特权贵族。  
每个人都在庆祝亚瑟王子的成年礼和乌瑟打败神秘黑骑士的胜利。皇室家庭刚刚避免了一场危机，那天晚上王国里所有的人都在庆祝。亚瑟甚至希望这场举国宿醉会让整个王国在第二天早晨突然停顿下来。他自己没醉，至少没醉给葡萄酒或啤酒，但是看着梅林却让他头晕目眩。今晚不知怎么回事，他的仆人不像往常那么笨拙，那么笨手笨脚，没有掉东西，也没有撞上任何人或东西，简直就是优雅。他轻灵地穿行在其他仆人中间，吃着，笑着，跳着舞，还……天哪！梅林是在跟漂亮的女仆和可爱的男仆调情吗？梅林？调情？要不是亲眼所见，他绝不相信！他的男仆正在跟每一个朝他笑的人调情。  
亚瑟当然注意到那天晚上梅林有多好看。他穿着彭德拉根皇家外套，里面深蓝色衬衫突出他光洁雪白的皮肤和海蓝的眸子。王子的裤子绷紧了，他不安地扭动着。其实就是因为这个原因，他才让梅林走开的。梅林没有戴那该死的围巾，精致的锁骨从长白脖颈下明显的凹陷处蜿蜒。每一次梅林从他肩头倾身倒酒，王子都要克制自己不要用舌头去舔那难得一见的凹陷。  
现在，看着周旋在仆人和乡绅中间的梅林，他却气得咬牙。哪来这么些自以为有权染指他男仆的人！一些手指拨弄着男孩乌黑的卷发，另一些手指又抚平它们。亚瑟发现莫甘娜的女仆格温最过分。他们跳舞的时候她把手放在他的腰上，她细长的黑手指抚平他的袖子，衣角和领子，其实根本就不需要抚平。更多时候，她的小手玩弄着他柔软的黑发，亚瑟看见她的手竟然拂过他突出的颧骨，耳朵，明亮的黑眼睛闪耀着爱恋的光芒。  
而梅林对她的每一个触摸都回以微笑，显而易见，他马上就会绕着她的脚踝咕噜着撒娇了。那双深蓝的眸子里有一种亚瑟从未见过的温柔，一想到这个亚瑟就觉得胸口发闷。而脑子里另一个声音则提出质疑，他干嘛在意梅林对某女仆温柔一笑呢！  
他压下这些想法，强迫自己的注意力回到乌瑟和那帮显眼的骑士身上，他们正在听乌瑟再次讲述他如何击败黑骑士。亚瑟嫉妒父亲的胜利，虽然他不想这样。这胜利本来是属于他的，结果父亲命令御医给他下药，让他不省人事躺在卧室里。就算他父亲深情地说宁可自己死也不要看儿子死在眼前，也无法抚慰亚瑟深受打击的自尊心。而且这也无助于提升卡米洛特骑士对亚瑟的尊重，他们似乎怀疑这种说法的真实性。  
亚瑟的目光又游移到下层大厅，只见一个陌生的年轻人盯着梅林，而梅林活泼地说着话，时不时露出讨人喜欢的调皮笑容。王子估计这年轻人大概是某行会会长或富商大贾的儿子，因家境富裕而受邀，又不属于上层大厅的客人，所以不是贵族。他知道梅林不在意别人的头衔和社会地位，但他似乎没有意识到作为皇储的贴身仆人他自己的地位比那些非贵族出身的人高很多，等同于未成年贵族中的最高等。梅林可能不在乎自己的社会地位，但别人在乎。  
然而，任何稍微有点见识的人，跟梅林在一起用不了五分钟就会明白不可能借他与王子通好。梅林从不从那个角度看自己，因此不会被人利用来向王子邀宠。宫外的人几乎没人知道王子和梅林有多亲密，更少有人怀疑王子对他的仆人除了嘲笑蔑视之外还有其他，梅林本人也属于后者。  
亚瑟看着那个年轻人一点一点稳步靠近，一会儿就站在瘦高的梅林身边了。王子不再刻意谨慎地观察下层大厅。那年轻人跟梅林年龄差不多，比亚瑟年轻几岁。他衣着漂亮，有点英俊——如果你喜欢哪种类型的话。无意之间，亚瑟嗤之以鼻。那人满头栗色卷发，大大的黑眼睛在梅林浑身上下恣意游弋，那种自来熟的态度让亚瑟牙痒。高颧骨，轮廓分明的面容，方下巴，尖鼻子，与肉欲的嘴唇不和谐地搭配在一起。那人用黑眼睛凝视梅林，不停地舔着嘴唇。  
亚瑟离得太远，听不见他们的谈话内容，但那人迫不及待开始找借口找机会抚摸梅林。拍他肩膀，貌似无意地拂过他的手，让他注意什么的时候碰到他的袖子，嘴唇贴近梅林耳朵低声说些让他发笑的话。表面看一派自然，但王子盯着，发现他一直守在梅林身边。有人叫王子，他只好无奈地加入他的骑士们，他们在给那些没听过的贵族讲些最近的功绩，同样的故事都讲过十几遍了。  
同时梅林在痛快地享受宴会。这个晚上大部分时间他跟格温一起，她是宫里他最好的朋友。她总是鼓励他胆子大一点，而今天晚上正是练习的好机会。自从离开伊尔多，这是他第一次跟人恰如其分地交际。他发现除了高级侍从，下层大厅的客人还包括城里最有名的商人，手工艺大师和乡绅，基本都是一些有钱但没有贵族血统的人。他觉得这些人比他以前碰到的那些人容易相处。在伊尔多人们认为他有点怪，不只因为他的“怪才”，更因为他的母亲。她从卡米洛特只身来到伊尔多，把儿子教养得远远高于普通边境村民的水平，使他足以在这些有钱人中轻松地坚持自己的立场。  
他觉得惊讶，作为皇储的贴身男仆，他竟然如此受人尊重，真是令人陶醉。而他同时又是御医的徒弟，这就越发提升了他的地位。梅林毕竟是梅林，这些他没太在意，他怀疑下一回亚瑟又让他打扫马厩的时候他们还会不会认识他。不过，他让自己放松一次，抛开平时的担忧和责任。他几乎没有喝蜂蜜酒，一直喝着那晚提供的特别果汁。  
梅林觉得这一晚他跳的舞比之前跳过的所有舞都多。跟他一样，女士们也毫不拘束。进宫以来他所谓“天生的”笨拙，第一次完全消失不见了。一直以来都是因为神经紧张和压力使他跌跌绊绊，没人像亚瑟那样让他紧张不安，而乌瑟更是吓人，在他面前梅林都走不成直线。  
跳舞间隙，他跟格温站一起，周围新认识的圈子不断扩大。他喝了一点蜂蜜酒，刚好让他摆脱羞涩，而随着自信心增长，微笑也增加了。然而，梅林毕竟是梅林，他对自己的魅力毫不自知。他和几个客人兴致勃勃地交谈着，男人和女人，完全没有意识到他在运用调情的艺术。因为他不清楚那些双关语的含义，他也没有意识到自己很擅长这个。悲哀的是，格温当然注意到了。但她了解梅林，知道他那些话没有别的意思。他是她的朋友，尽管她期望不仅于此，但可能她永远不会超越这点。  
贵宾席上的亚瑟也注意到他的“笨蛋”仆人突然展现出社交才能。他没有像梅林那样过于小心地节制酒量。夜晚逝去，他对梅林“炫耀”自己的行为越来越恼火。格温这会儿搂着他的细腰，让亚瑟生气的是，他不时向那漂亮的黑皮肤女孩露出快乐地微笑，而且他们看上去那么般配。格温是个可爱的女孩，穿着彭德拉根红白色衣服，她可爱的太妃糖色皮肤与梅林珍珠白的肤色对比鲜明。不过他还有点感谢莫甘娜的女仆。只要她拉着梅林，那个卷毛猎色者就只能在周围徘徊，寻找机会从她身边带走梅林。  
亚瑟不知道格温是故意的还是无意的，不知道她是否意识到有条大鲨鱼正绕着跟她一起的高个美丽男孩转来转去。无论有意还是无意，这天性善良的女孩保护着梅林的安全。但是，莫甘娜受够了庆典，决定回房歇息，一下子使梅林失去了他那柔软的女盾牌。格温立刻陪着她，留下梅林，一只可口的羔羊，被一群饿狼环伺着。  
那个黑眼睛男人几乎立刻就溜到格温的位置，向梅林耳语着什么让他发笑的话，虽然他从那卷发男人身边走开，躲避着缠上他纤腰的胳膊。黑眼睛跟着梅林，贴得那么近，几乎挨着梅林。亚瑟忍无可忍。他站起来的时候，那小子的手指滑到梅林颈部柔软的黑发中。他从大厅穿过的时候，那只手从梅林脊柱慢慢滑下，到达圆圆的屁股。亚瑟差不多走到跟前的时候，看见那男人的手指顺着梅林臀瓣之间的折缝往下，想隔着布料摸下去，梅林跳了起来。亚瑟离他们一步的时候，梅林转身愤怒地推开那卷毛小子，结果他直接跌在迅速靠近的亚瑟身上。  
那人还准备再次向梅林发动进攻，却被自己的衬衫勒得喘不过气来。亚瑟抓住那人的衣领，飞快地拉着他离开聚会，向最近的一个门走去。这一切发生得如此迅速，梅林还没有看见亚瑟过来，他和那黑眼睛男人就消失在关上门的走廊里。有几个人注意到梅林推那人，以及随后他跟皇储之间的冲突。还有几个注意到王子和那人就那样迅速消失了，他紧紧揪着他的衣领，使那个攻击梅林的家伙脸憋成吓人的紫色。一时间谈话停止了，附近的人都紧张地听着关闭的门后可能正在发生的事情。令人失望的是悄无声息，于是大家继续被打断的谈话，好像没有发生过任何麻烦事似的。  
梅林想跟别人一样装得若无其事，但是那人那样……的时候他的脸就变成了甜菜红，想到他竟然当着大厅里所有人的面要对他做那事，他的脸再次变得通红。一个穿着昂贵长袍，双手粗糙的老夫人可怜这显然在发窘的男孩，拉他参与一场非常普通的交谈，讨论羊毛脂和鞍石油哪个更有利于保持皮革手套的柔软。梅林感激她的善良与机智，热情地跟他们谈论起来。

——————————————————————————————————————

亚瑟拽着那人快步走过封闭走廊，那条走廊直通厨房。他还是抓着那人外衣的后衣领，不管他在喉部重压下如何双脚乱蹬保持直立和呼吸。他直接穿过厨房。看着皇储揪着一个衣着光鲜的年轻人走过去，好像那是个闯祸的孩子或不听话的狗，几个仆人吃惊地张大嘴巴。亚瑟没有停留，穿过厨房，进入另一条长过道。他们走到另一道门前，门后是通向城堡地下，通向地牢的地道。他把那人搡到门上，用一只带着手套的手卡住他的喉咙，只手把他提溜得脚尖离地，钉在那儿。那人扭动着、挣扎着，用两只手掰着亚瑟的手腕，拼命解放自己的气管，快要喘不上气来了。  
“你知道刚才你骚扰的是谁吗？”  
亚瑟平静温和的声音产生的威胁远胜于大声呵斥，那人吓得又点头又摇头。  
“让我告诉你，那是梅林。你知道梅林是谁吗？”  
那人在喉头的重压下再次试图点头。  
亚瑟放松拳头，慢慢把那人放下，直到他的脚再次挨到地面。亚瑟的手还是威胁性地圈在他的脖子上，另一只手随意抽出一把匕首，那匕首总是挂在他的右髋部。他的手从黑眼睛男人的喉咙移到右肩，把他紧紧压在门上。匕首停在他的下巴边。  
“告诉我梅林是谁。”  
那人喘着气，哆嗦着，用嘶哑的声音答道：“他是你的贴身仆人。”  
“那你知道我是谁吗？”  
那人点头。亚瑟匕首下压，只让尖端刺穿皮肤。  
“我是谁？”  
“亚瑟王子！”  
匕首刺得更深一点。  
“谁？”  
“卡米洛特的皇储！”  
“再说一遍，梅林是谁？”  
“卡米洛特皇储的贴身仆人！”  
几乎半英寸匕首没入那人下巴旁边，粘稠的血从喉咙上流下来，那里很快形成一块瘀伤。  
“你以为你有权染指任何属于卡米洛特皇储的东西吗？”匕首收回来。“或许我的私章？”亚瑟收回拳头，一拳打在那人脸上，确保他的图章戒指在那里留下完美的印记。  
“或许这把匕首？这是彭德拉根的传家宝。”  
亚瑟的匕首穿过那人的右肩把他钉在门上，怒火静静燃烧，直到那人的尖叫低落下来，变成了呜咽。卫兵在第一声尖叫的时候就过来了，但亚瑟不耐烦地挥手让他们走开。  
“再不然你想要我的剑？”王子抽出那把正式场合佩带的仪仗剑，“你显然喜欢我的某把剑鞘。”  
亚瑟退后一点，年轻人恐惧地抽泣着祈求饶命。亚瑟好像准备刺穿他，不过他剑尖下移，指向那人的生殖器。  
“知道吗，如果你敢碰任何属于我的东西，首先你会失去男根，然后失去你的生命。”  
回剑入鞘后他去拔匕首。他按住卷发男孩没有受伤的那边肩膀，猛地一拉，从他的肉里拔出匕首，在敌人的衣服上擦去血迹，把它插回刀鞘。  
“现在滚远，我不希望再看见你靠近梅林，否则那就是你的死期。还有，如果这个事儿传出去，我会亲自拜访，跟你谈谈说王子闲话的后果。明白了吗？”  
那男孩啜泣着，拼命点头。“是的殿下，我明白殿下，非常抱歉！”  
“滚！”  
他把那孩子推向卫兵，命他们小心护送他离开城堡。

 

第二章 那一夜

 

梅林非常惊讶，亚瑟那么长时间才回来。他出现的时候是一个人，这让年轻的魔法师更加困惑。他很高兴不用再次面对那个被亚瑟拎走的讨厌的笨蛋，可是王子终于从出去的那道门回来的时候，他的眼神差点吓到梅林。金发男子脸色平静面无表情，但眼中怒火燃烧。他优雅地走到梅林身边，温和的低声说他要就寝了。  
梅林赶紧跟一起交谈的人告别，尽快跟上亚瑟。回到亚瑟身边，梅林又变得笨拙，走路跌跌绊绊。回房间的路上亚瑟一句话没说，但一进门，他就转身把纤瘦的青年推到门上。  
“亚瑟，怎么了？”  
“你让他碰你！”  
“我没有！我推开了他！你知道的，他撞你身上了！”  
“在那之前！你让他碰你，你让他们都碰你！我看见了，我看见了！莫甘娜的那个小婊子整晚都在你身上乱摸！”亚瑟吼道。梅林受够了。  
啪！亚瑟被梅林一巴掌打得踉跄后退。  
“不要那么说格温！她是我朋友！”  
“该死的！梅林！”  
亚瑟一把抓住梅林，用力把他摔到门上，梅林的头砰地一声撞在上面。他轻叫一声，软在亚瑟胳膊里。  
“天哪，梅林！我做了什么？”  
亚瑟抱着瘫软的梅林，突然被自己的行为吓坏了。他把纤瘦的男孩扛在肩上，走到自己床边，轻轻放下。他仔细地把他的头放在松软的枕头上，抓住他柔软的手。他跪在他身边，只能抓着他无力的手，用自己生着茧子的拇指摩挲那雪白的指节。  
“我靠！梅林，求你，醒过来！求你！”  
梅林的皮肤比平常更苍白，几乎是灰白色。亚瑟焦急地看着他，希望他醒过来。等了几分钟，王子准备去请御医的时候，梅林的眼皮开始颤动。不一会儿，他就睁开灰蓝色的眼睛，满脸困惑地眨着眼。  
“亚瑟？怎么……怎么回事？”  
亚瑟咬紧嘴唇，紧闭双眼，满心负疚。  
“我把你推到门上，你撞到了头。”  
“哦，对，你冲我吼什么来着。再说一遍吧，我头疼。”  
“我不会再吼你了，梅林，对不起。我不想伤着你的，我发誓！”  
梅林抬起一只手，轻柔地摸着亚瑟的侧脸。他看上去还有点晕乎，不过他凝视着亚瑟蔚蓝的眸子。  
“我知道你不会。我用我的生命信任你。”他顿了顿，补充道：“它是你的，你不知道吗？我的生命，它是你的。全部都是。”看到王子热切的蓝眼睛因为这句话而大睁，梅林弯起翘翘的粉唇，笑了。  
亚瑟忽然觉得口干。梅林的告白震撼了他，同时心里那个充满占有欲的笨蛋又在欢欣雀跃。“我的，我的，我的！全是我的！全是！我的！”接下来就是那部分亚瑟在行动了，不顾头脑里理性的那部分喊叫着说，这是个坏主意。他俯身亲吻那迷人的嘴唇，几个月来朝思暮想的嘴唇。  
一开始他只是用自己的嘴唇摩擦着梅林甜蜜的嘴，但梅林回应着，噙住他的下唇，亚瑟就迷失了。他轻柔地撬开梅林的嘴唇，把自己的舌头滑进去，那美妙的滋味立刻使他发出呻吟。梅林的味道蜜甜蜜甜，有一种说不清楚的感觉，让亚瑟啜饮第一口就上了瘾。他吻过的人没有一个是梅林这种味道，梅林的味道简直在他的舌头上嘶嘶作响。他加深了这个吻，他的舌头和梅林的缠绕在一起，探索着可以舔到的所有地方，想要更多，更多美味芳香的甜蜜。梅林也在呻吟着，回吻着，轻轻咂着亚瑟的舌头，偶尔把自己舌头探进王子的口中，但这种情况很少，因为年长的亚瑟正努力用他的皇家舌头扫掠梅林嘴里每一个角落。  
亚瑟一直没有放开梅林醉人的唇。不知不觉间，他爬在黑发仆人身上，手摸索着他身上所有够得着的地方。他轻轻分开梅林的腿，好让自己趴在那里。他探手到梅林的束腰衬衫下面，结果被系在梅林腰间的皮带挡住了。两人的嘴唇还胶着在一起，亚瑟的手急急忙忙解着梅林腰带上的结，而梅林的手滑到亚瑟发间。他细长的手指在亚瑟丝滑的金发间穿行，轻轻滑向颈后，懒懒地从两边向上，在亚瑟耳后找到一个点。每次他的指尖从那里扫过，都使亚瑟颤抖、呻吟。  
亚瑟终于解开皮带，手滑进梅林衣服下面。一碰到梅林轮廓分明的肌肉上柔滑的皮肤，亚瑟就大声呻吟起来。他把那件外衣推到一边，尽可能提高束腰衬衫下缘，期间一直吻着梅林。他生茧的手摸索着找到了梅林胸前小而平的两点。梅林看上去弱不禁风，却有明显的胸肌。亚瑟终于放开梅林的唇，俯视梅林裸露的身体，吃惊地倒吸了一口气。梅林淡粉色的乳头已经变硬了，象牙白的皮肤包裹着瘦长结实的肌肉。亚瑟迟钝的脑子忽然明白了，这没什么好吃惊的，毕竟这瘦高的年轻人为他和盖尤斯干了那么多体力活。亚瑟触摸着梅林的每一块腹肌，滑向那些看得见但并不突出的肋骨，再回到胸部，手指卷绕着柔软的黑色胸毛，倾身再次捉住那蜜甜的嘴唇。  
当亚瑟吻着、摸着梅林的时候，年轻的魔法师也开始了自己的探索。他没有掀开亚瑟的衣服，只是慢慢地抚摸着。最终，他到达目标，摸到亚瑟美妙的臀部。多少次他凝视那完美的半球形，梦想自己的手摸上去的感觉？百次？千次？现在，亚瑟就在他的手中，他不愿意放手。他揉捏着那结实的肌肉，手指顺着裤裆摸下去，指尖轻轻压着衣料，陷进股沟中。  
感到梅林的手指在自己的臀瓣中间，亚瑟在吃惊的快感中弓起身子大声呻吟。他们突然发现两人都穿了太多该死的衣服。亚瑟挣脱紧身上衣，梅林在他身下扭动身体想脱掉外套和束腰衬衫，可是外套的一边被亚瑟的膝盖压住了。梅林使劲拉着外套，而亚瑟已经脱掉衬衫，不耐烦地扯着马裤的系带。他看见梅林挣扎着脱外套，但他没有抬起膝盖，反而俯身趴在梅林身上。他凝视着梅林深蓝的眼睛，双手捧着梅林的脸，拇指抚摸着那精细的颧骨。他只想看着梅林的脸，享受这一刻。  
很久以来，他只能飞快地一瞥，在一屋人中悄悄观察他，假装瞪他，或乘没人注意的时候偷看。现在他大大方方凝视那蓝宝石一样的大眼睛，瞳孔扩大，又长又密的黑睫毛是不少认识的女人都嫉妒的。高高的颧骨，瘦长的脸，精巧的鼻子，还有嘴唇，让人上瘾的嘴唇。刚毅的下巴上，粉唇勾画出饱满的丘比特之弓的曲线。亚瑟觉得正是梅林的下巴使他的面容摆脱女气，反而把那种不适当的女性的秀丽转换为独特的阳刚之美。  
梅林也凝视着王子，不过只盯着他的眼睛。不像亚瑟，他有足够时间记住他的主人脸部的每一根线条。是梅林每天早晨来叫醒他，帮他穿衣，梳理他的金发（在这个过程中，由于不可言说的原因，亚瑟总是闭着眼睛）。而且作为仆人，看着主人以备不时之需也是必须的。现在他觉得自己沉浸在那天蓝的眸子中。满月明亮的银色月光从大开的窗户里照进来，亚瑟的眼睛好像在发光。  
年轻的魔法师抬起手，轻柔地摩挲着亚瑟淡金色的皮肤。他的手指又回到王子宽阔的脊背，抚摸着熟悉的伤疤，向下一直到松开的裤腰。他探进去，继续抚摸按摩，直到王子低吟一声，再次吻住他的嘴唇。  
梅林脱外套和束腰衬衫的时候，亚瑟才暂时放开他的嘴唇。他像上瘾一样一遍一遍啜饮梅林的双唇，用舌头舔，用牙轻咬，咽下每一滴黑发男孩口中的唾液。他依稀感觉梅林的指甲划过他的背部和肋骨，那种惊人的快感与痛感刺激着他。他终于放开那香甜的唇，一路咬着，舔着，吮着梅林的脸，从下巴到长长的雪白的脖颈，在那儿又找到一处让他着迷的地方。  
这黑发男孩总是把他诱人的细长脖颈包在可恶的围巾里，亚瑟经常渴望扯掉它吞噬下面的皮肤。现在他发现了布料隐藏着的珍宝，他发誓再也不让梅林露着脖子一个人出去了。甜蜜，更多该死的甜蜜，不仅他的嘴，他的皮肤都是芳香甜蜜的。他吸着他的味道，发现他的仆人闻起来有药草、土壤和橡树的味道，还有另一种熟悉的分辨不清的香味。没有人，无论男人或女人，闻起来是这样，有这种香味。没有汗味，虽然他看见梅林冒汗了。也没有大蒜或洋葱的味道，虽然亚瑟知道梅林平时喜欢吃这些。梅林闻起来就像刚刚出浴。再一次，亚瑟迟钝的大脑感到困惑，这怎么可能呢？  
然而，梅林那让人上瘾的味道和令人陶醉的香气淹没了亚瑟意识里那一点点清明。他的手和嘴探索着魔法师身上的每一寸肌肤，一边蹭掉靴子，扭着身子褪下裤子。他再次封缄梅林的嘴唇，手在下面脱着爱人的裤子。他把粗糙的布料抹到梅林大腿中部，释放出坚硬的分身。亚瑟握住它的时候，梅林弓起身体，在亚瑟嘴里呜咽。王子抬起头，看着身下喘息呜咽的梅林得意地笑了。不过他皮肤白皙的仆人又给了他一个惊喜。虽然大自然没有给他宽阔的肩膀和胸脯，却在他下身给予补偿。亚瑟舔着嘴唇，缓缓爱抚梅林粗大的阴茎。他故意保持缓慢的节奏抚摸那伸出前液的勃起，另一只手则张开压在梅林胸脯上，因为梅林在苦闷的快感中拱起身体，起伏，扭动，呜咽。  
“亚瑟！噢天哪，亚瑟，求你！”  
王子俯身，双唇再次扫过梅林的嘴唇，然后他的舌头、嘴唇和牙齿以令人烦恼的缓慢在梅林身上滑动。让梅林失望的是，他绕开那些最渴望爱抚的部位，一路向下到双腿，一边脱掉梅林的靴子和裤子，一边轻咬、吸吮他大腿内侧的肌肉，确保在靠近勃起的地方，在那完美的天鹅绒般的肌肤上留下痕迹。他确信这些印痕将持续数日，最好几周。在他上面，黑发男孩因为不得满足的挫折而祈求着，哼唧着，剧烈扭动着。  
终于脱光了爱人的衣服，亚瑟爬上来，再次趴在梅林身上。他故意把自己渗着前液的勃起顶着梅林的，用力咬他的颈窝，就在脖子和肩膀连接处咬着。魔法师喉咙里发出哭泣般的声音，让亚瑟十分陶醉，他狠狠吮着咬痕，用他的勃起摩擦、戳刺着梅林的勃起。  
“求你，亚瑟，求你，我不行……我实在不行了。”  
“不，你行。你行而且你会，你会热爱每一秒，我的梅林。”  
这让梅林眼睛一闪。他突然用一条胳膊一条腿勾住爱人翻了个身，亚瑟变成了躺在大床中间的那个，梅林跨坐在他身上。亚瑟喜欢拉长前戏折磨梅林，梅林却大胆地调转身子，背朝亚瑟。他坐好以后，轻柔地抓住亚瑟的阴茎根部，几乎整个把它吞进自己湿热的口腔。  
“噢，我的老天！”  
亚瑟差点就此释放。他不由自主地顶起臀部，阴茎抵进梅林喉部太深，差点卡住梅林。但他很快恢复了，开始上下吞吐亚瑟跳动的勃起。  
亚瑟非常吃惊，他从来没有被人从这个角度吮吸过。看不见梅林前后晃动的头，展现在眼前的是梅林的屁股，腿分跨在他的胸脯两边，通往体内的星形穴口就在他面前。  
梅林没有像其他那些床伴一样只用头颈，而是身体前后运动给他口交。那诱人的屁股让他无法拒绝，很快他的手就开始揉捏、按摩那结实的半球了。他情不自禁地盯着通往爱人秘密中心的入口。尽管梅林的嘴给他的感觉美妙极了，但他知道他想进入这年轻人，他需要尽快进入。他微微扭身去够床头柜，而梅林几乎没有转身，只是调整了动作，没有中断口交。亚瑟摸索着打开抽屉，从里面取出一瓶这种场合用的油。  
梅林还在自顾自为主人服务，亚瑟把油倒在他的股沟间，这才使梅林抬头转过来。  
“什么……那是什么？”  
亚瑟笑了，眨了眨眼说：“只管继续做你的，相信我。”  
梅林点点头，把王子冷下来的阴茎吸进火热的嘴里。亚瑟用油沾湿几根手指，摸索着把瓶子放回桌子。他先用一个蘸油的指尖在那可爱的穴口周围打圈，然后滑了进去。那种感觉让两人都呻吟起来。亚瑟想过梅林很紧，但此生他没见过比梅林更紧的人。他轻柔地扩张着，直到可以塞进去第二根手指。梅林头后仰，乳白的背部弓起，大声呜咽。  
“亚瑟！噢，求你，噢，求你，你在干什么？”  
亚瑟继续开合扩张梅林紧窄的小穴，并且弯曲经验丰富的手指寻找让他兴奋尖叫膝盖发软的敏感点。亚瑟塞进第三根手指的时候，梅林片刻间忘了亚瑟的阴茎。没有任何东西任何人进入过他的身体，他穷于应付王子给他的剧烈快感。  
亚瑟花了好长在美丽爱人的体内旋转、弯曲手指，陶醉于手的技巧让梅林发出的每一声哼唧，尖叫，呻吟，呜咽，抽噎。他喜欢手指进出小穴时油发出的咯吱声。同时，他自己的欲望也越来越强烈，他迫切需要深深插入那被油充分润滑的小穴。啵的一声，他抽出手指。  
梅林不满地呜咽着，亚瑟笑了。“转过来，亲爱的。面对我，对，躺下。”  
亚瑟欣赏着眼前的美景。梅林黑发凌乱，有些发卷粘在汗湿的前额和颈间，小股汗水从紧凑但肌肉良好的胸膛和腹部流下。硕大的阴茎挨着下腹，前端渗出前液的咸泪。王子不由自主地想到这图景是被他创造且为他创造的。他扫视梅林优雅的长腿，看见紫色的咬痕装点着臀部和大腿内侧，他不禁心中窃喜。  
他拉起梅林，让他坐在膝头，两个阴茎的摩擦带来美妙的感觉。他再次噙住梅林撅起的甜蜜嘴唇，慢慢地安顿梅林靠在堆在床头的枕头上。他想让梅林仰躺，但也想让他看得见要发生的事。他抬起、分开梅林苍白的大腿，蔚蓝的眸子一直盯着梅林宝石蓝的眼睛。他用手指上还在滴落的油润滑自己的勃起，对准了梅林紧致的穴口。  
一瞬间，他脑海里理智的声音尖声叫停，现在打住，现在打住而且以后别再提起。但那一刻就算乌瑟冲进来，他也不可能停下来。他期待这一刻美梦成真，他不可能拒绝自己，也不可能拒绝梅林海蓝眼睛无声的恳求。他的臀部慢慢推进，突破魔法师的紧窄，一点点慢慢进入爱人精致火热的小穴。他弓起脖子，在狂喜中头部后仰，感受整个阴茎都没入梅林体内，差点快乐地尖叫出来。  
梅林感觉着王子令人恼火的缓慢进入，不耐烦地扭动身体。他想要王子进入自己，立刻！他的头在枕头上颠簸，感觉爱人阴茎的每一寸都在撑开他的处子之身。剧烈的灼痛感，但跟爱人的肉筋充满自己的感觉相比，那种疼痛无足轻重。他喘息着，每一次浅呼吸，亚瑟的名字都在唇边。最终，当亚瑟兴奋地尖叫着在他体内冲刺，他不再做被动的接受者，他也开始向前推送臀部，迎接金发爱人的每一下冲刺。他伸手抓住自己的勃起，跟着亚瑟的节奏撸着它。  
亚瑟迷失在平生经历的极致快乐中。梅林好像是专门为他量身定做的，他被油润滑的谷道包裹着亚瑟的阴茎，那感觉是从未有过的。每一次插入爱人灼热的肉体带来的极度快感让他差点哭出来。他感到梅林一次次迎合他的抽插，知道自己坚持不了了。但是，还有一件事他想为梅林做，而梅林有可能使他没法做下去。他伸手按住梅林撸着自己的手。  
“不，不，亲爱的。别，先别，相信我，请你，相信我！”  
黑发魔法师松开自己的阴茎，专心体会亚瑟的撞击节奏带来的那种蚀骨销魂的快感。他确信再不需要自己的手了，他感觉自己的勃起已经紧绷起来。  
“梅林，亲爱的，先别射，稍微坚持一下！”  
在头脑发木的快感中，亚瑟简直说不出话来，但他需要梅林再坚持几分钟。他再次吼叫着，失去节奏，疯狂地冲刺几次，滚烫的精液充满爱人体内。王子感觉自己的灵魂全部排空，留在梅林秘密的核心。那一刻就像拳头重击心口，什么东西击中了他。他爱梅林！他不只贪恋这公认的美丽男孩，他全心全意爱着他。  
这个认知还在他心头沸腾，他就从爱人体内抽出湿热的阴茎，尽快后撤，把梅林抽搐的阴茎大口吞进口腔。亚瑟火热的嘴一旦包裹住他硬得发疼的阴茎，魔法师就失控了，一股股火热的精液倾泻在皇室爱人口中。  
亚瑟吞下了每一滴，舌头继续按摩梅林软下来的肉筋，直到感觉一双手在他发间，梅林气喘吁吁地说：“不要了，受不了了！”  
他爬上来，躺在颤抖的爱人身边，头枕着他的肩膀。他的胳膊占有地横过梅林的胸脯，一条强壮的大腿压着梅林的大腿。他情不自禁地抚摸着他，拨弄他稀疏的胸毛，指尖沿着那模糊的一溜向下，到屁股，肋骨，再回到胸部，然后在梅林躯干的另一边同样摩挲。  
梅林转头噙住亚瑟的嘴唇，给他一个舌头缠绕的深吻。但王子看得出他已经累垮了。他松开那蜜甜的嘴唇，头放在梅林下巴底下，还在抚摸那让他上瘾的肉体。魔法师天鹅绒般柔滑的皮肤每一寸都散发着独特的香甜气味，他不由自主地深吸着。梅林的体毛也像丝一样。他睡着了，手仍然无意识地在白皙爱人紧致的腹部慵懒地打圈圈。

 

第三章 次日早晨

 

亚瑟在熹微的晨光中醒来。第一个想法是，梅林又忘记拉窗帘了。随后他意识到自己和一个温暖的身体纠缠在一起。他轻叹着回想昨晚。宴会，对，庆祝父亲战胜黑骑士的宴会。对，还有庆祝我的成年礼，因为第一次宴会被黑骑士打断了。哼！自然我绝对不是关注的中心。还是难以置信父亲居然让盖尤斯给我下药！我敢说没人相信这个。他们肯定在想我是个懦夫，怪物来的时候居然躲在父亲背后。  
抱着的身体轻轻动了动，抽抽鼻子，让他的注意力回到当下。他睁开一只眼，触目是一头蓬乱的黑发，窝在自己下巴底下。再瞄一眼，就看见了苗条的身体，雪白的肌肤，结实的肌肉，挺翘的臀部，还有强壮的线条优美的长腿。  
“噢，天哪！不！不！”  
他闭上眼睛，希望这都是他想象的。不可能是梅林！什么人都行，千万别是梅林！但是，当他再次睁开眼睛的时候，他肯定那是他的男仆。他认识的人没有一个皮肤是那样的，还有那闪亮的蓝黑色头发，加上修长的四肢。不可能是别人，就算他希望是。  
他一动不动，在想清楚之前不希望怀里的人醒来。然而，就在这时，梅林动起来，侧着头，睁开宝石蓝的眼睛朝亚瑟笑。那是王子见过的最纯净，最甜蜜，最令人心动的微笑。他被感情淹没，胸口发紧，呼吸停顿，血管灼热。那笑容像穿着靴子的脚踢中他的心口。受不了！对一个从出生就接受训练压制感情，不能向任何人暴露柔情的年轻人来说，这实在承受不住。  
这一刻，那纯净，灿烂，可爱的微笑比什么都让他恐惧。他没有时间消化昨晚，他忘记了巅峰时刻他的自我启示——之后他们就睡着了。他看到的只有梅林眼中闪耀着纯洁的爱，这使他惊慌。那惺忪的海蓝眼睛温柔的一瞥，比一千头穿着金刚板盔甲的食人魔还要令他恐惧。  
“出去！你得出去！马上！”  
他推开梅林，好像那孩子黄油般柔软的肌肤是某种致命的接触性毒物。梅林的笑容消失了，代之以无比困惑的表情。他慢慢晃着头，被亚瑟的行为弄得手足无措。他的反应迟钝把王子的恐惧变成了愤怒。  
“我说了，出去！”  
“亚瑟？亚瑟，怎么了？”  
要说梅林感到困惑那是太过轻描淡写了。他在一个男人怀中入睡，那人一直在抚摸他，在他恍惚入梦的时候还感觉到爱人的嘴唇和指尖在自己身上徜徉。那人叫他“亲爱的”，如此真诚地叫着他。  
这个拽着胳膊把他从床上拉下来的绝不是同一个人。他脸上的表情是冷酷的，他猛拉他的胳膊，把赤裸的梅林扔在冰冷的硬木抛光地板上，这时候梅林就相当肯定自己已经脱臼了。他头晕，脊柱撞在坚硬的深色橡木地板上，脑袋后面一跳一跳疼得厉害。  
亚瑟以这些年体能训练练就的最快速度行动起来，收拾了梅林的衣服，扔给他。梅林小心翼翼站起来，因为疼痛和紧张，他手脚颤抖，但还是尽快穿衣，同时王子也在穿衣。梅林手里还抓着腰带和靴子，就被亚瑟拽住受伤的胳膊推向门口，他痛得不由自主叫出声来。  
“妈的你真是个女孩，梅林！”  
到了门口，亚瑟停住了，拉梅林站直，梅林疼得差点晕过去。亚瑟贴着梅林的耳朵低声说：“要是你敢跟别人说昨晚的事，你这辈子都会后悔的。相信我。那事没发生过，明白吗？”  
梅林疼得说不出话，只能微微点头。对一个扭着他胳膊发疯的人来说，这样的确认是不够的。亚瑟重复道：“它，从未，发生过。对你，对我，对所有人。你明白吗？回答我！”王子摇晃着他，梅林大叫：“是！”  
糊里糊涂的魔法师几乎没看到开门，就被恐惧狂怒的亚瑟毫不客气推到走廊上，只感到肩膀的疼痛加剧了。他刚迈过门槛，那道木门就在他身后猛地关上了。他靠着光滑的门无力地滑落在地板上，把受伤的胳膊抱在胸前。他的手疼得拿不住东西，腰带落在地上，但他还是尽力抓着靴子。  
门两边执勤的卫兵惊讶地俯视他。他们看出这孩子的胳膊以一种令人担忧的角度垂下来。他们对视着点点头。右边的卫兵，梅林知道他叫奥德威，沿着走廊跑过去，转过一个拐角不见了。梅林晃着头，想驱散脑袋里疼痛和困惑的阴霾。他靠着橡木门，想慢慢站起来。另一个叫德菲尔的卫兵按住他没有受伤的肩膀。  
“别动，孩子，帮忙的马上就到。”  
梅林头晕得厉害，没有争辩，低声呜咽着跌坐到地板上。奥德威很快出现了，又站到门边他的位置上。他们三个人都知道，如果奥德威擅离值守被人抓住，汇报上去，他就得挨一顿鞭打。这处罚意味着几周才能痊愈，甚至可能因伤口感染死掉。这证明梅林得到他的尊敬，所以他愿意为这天性可爱的少年冒险求救。  
几分钟后，几个休班的男仆抬着一个担架过来了。梅林虚弱但真诚地抗议着，但他还是被很快地轻轻放在担架上，离开了王子房门。梅林感觉刚上了担架，就到了盖尤斯的房间。  
他神志不清地听到抬担架的男仆和盖尤斯低声说话。  
“显然王子……不，不知道，奥德威说听到一两声喊叫，然后梅林跌跌撞撞出门，倒下了……胳膊明显……德菲尔说……干血……是的……他脖子后面……”  
他不再听了，他太困惑太痛苦，不想继续理解那些声音，只是让那些声音在他头上无意义地盘旋。他的肩膀，背，胸，头，都在疼痛地抽搐着。但是，感情的震撼才是最痛苦的。昨晚睡觉的时候他很确定亚瑟回应了他的感情。难道这是什么讨厌的变态游戏吗？就算他后悔跟仆人喝醉酒滚床单，他又为什么那么暴怒？不，那也说不通。昨晚亚瑟没那么醉。梅林记得滚床单之前的事，王子即便不算太过理性，也是头脑清醒的。他那会儿也生气了，气到把梅林撞昏，他们认识以来这还是第一次。  
但是，梅林记得那是个意外，亚瑟没想到撞得那么重。梅林醒过来的时候他真心懊悔。是因为这个吗？那是一场慈善性爱吗？亚瑟因为内疚所以扔给他一块骨头，性的意义上的？是的，是梅林说了他的命属于王子才触发这场爱抚的。他那时候头晕，急于安慰朋友，让他知道自己原谅了他。他那么说并没有什么性的意味，即便他爱着亚瑟而且有一段时间了。他想用那句话向无意间伤害了他，已经成为他小宇宙中心的男人表达他的奉献、忠诚和宽容。  
是亚瑟主导了这场性爱。是他吻了梅林。是他的手在魔法师身上到处游走，梅林还没有抬手摸他头发他就开始脱梅林的衣服。是他分开梅林的腿蹲在那里，又脱掉梅林的外套和衬衫，最后还扒了他的裤子。  
梅林沉浸在自己的思绪中，没注意盖尤斯走到床边，凝视着看上去失去意识的男孩。他母亲把他托付给自己，他疼爱这孩子就像自己的儿子。他又一次没能保护好梅林，可是这次他真的感到迷惑，到底发生了什么？送他来的男仆说了他们知道的信息，但少得可怜。按他们的说法，王子吼了两三声，就把梅林赶出房间。  
梅林的右肩明显脱臼了，但怎么脱臼，什么时候脱臼，一概不知。盖尤斯更担心的是第二手消息，亚瑟门口值班的卫兵说梅林脑袋后面有干血块，脖子上有条纹状的血迹。干血意味着不是才受的伤，那为什么之前不把梅林送回来？亚瑟对梅林的伤有没有责任？  
昨晚盖尤斯在亚瑟退席之前很早就回房歇息了，他知道梅林只能和王子一起离开宴会。早晨梅林不在，他并没有太在意。梅林的责任需要他偶尔在王子那里过夜，尤其是王子喝醉酒的时候——在为王子举行的庆祝宴会上这是常有的事。  
但是，梅林从来没有在庆典的第二天早晨半昏迷、受重伤地回来！如果梅林是因为保护王子受的伤，为什么没人叫御医去为他们疗伤？为什么亚瑟吼叫着把梅林搡到走廊里，梅林手里还抓着靴子和腰带？老人叹息着，知道除非梅林醒过来，他才能知道答案。他恨不得叫亚瑟来问问他养子这情形是怎么回事。  
梅林陷入了更深的迷惘，对盖尤斯的呼唤毫无反应。直到医生要检查他的受伤情况，他才清醒过来。盖尤斯一碰到他的右臂，他就从床上弓起身子惨叫起来。他大大的蓝眼睛突然睁大，泪水从眼角流下，盖尤斯立刻发现他的瞳仁扩大了。  
“梅林？梅林，你能听见我，你能回答我吗？”  
晕晕乎乎的男孩看着盖尤斯小声说：“是的。”  
“你能告诉我什么地方疼？哪里疼，梅林？”  
黑发男孩只是啜泣着，流泪的眼睛恳求地看着盖尤斯。  
“我需要你转身，可以吗？孩子？”  
“不行。”  
“那我只好帮你，你尽量配合。”  
就在这时，格温进来了。她看见梅林躺在床上无声哭泣，吃惊地捂住嘴。  
“格温，祝福你，孩子。过来，我需要你帮梅林翻身，我要检查他的脑袋后面，送他来的卫兵说那里在流血。”  
格温忍住眼泪，帮老医生把梅林翻过来。尽管他们是从没受伤的那边翻的，但还是牵动了脱臼的胳膊，他再次惨叫起来。格温再也忍不住眼泪，但她坚持抓着梅林，让盖尤斯轻轻检查梅林脑后被血糊在一起的头发。每一个微小的身体动作都使受伤的梅林啜泣或大叫，血已经在他黑密的头发中凝成一个厚厚的干血块，使盖尤斯看不见伤口。  
“他怎么了？”格温抽泣着问。  
“我还不知道。这不行。我得把头发剪掉，恐怕先要把胳膊复位才能剪头发。”  
他俯身在梅林耳边轻声说：“对不起孩子，实在没办法。我要把你胳膊复位，你没受过那种痛，尽量坚持，我会快一点。”  
他告诉格温如何固定住梅林，然后小心地抓住那条垂着的胳膊，把它伸直。梅林大叫一声，一直叫着直到声嘶力竭。可是这才是开始，等盖尤斯完成复位，可怜的梅林已经疼得晕过去了。他失去知觉后，盖尤斯的其他检查反倒更容易了。  
格温扶着梅林的胳膊，盖尤斯把它扎紧，固定住，然后检查其他伤处。虽然梅林穿得很少，他们还是不得不剪开他的衬衫。格温小心地剪掉血粘在一起的头发，尽量贴着头皮剪短，以便露出伤口进行检查。  
“感谢上帝，他的头骨似乎没有严重骨折，只有一条细缝。到这儿来，孩子，你眼睛比我好，看见什么了吗？”  
“我绝对看见有道裂缝，不过我觉得只是表面的，看上去没多深。”  
在他们检查梅林头部和上身的时候，两人都注意到这孩子的脖子、胸脯、肩膀和腹部遍布一种特别的可疑的瘀伤，盖尤斯知道他得背着年轻女士检查梅林的其他部位。  
“格温，帮我找找戈茹夫或海威尔好吗？他们送梅林回来的，还说如果我需要帮忙只管开口。”  
格温还在为心仪的男孩伤心，她只是点点头，奔出房间，忍着眼泪，一边擦着脸颊上的泪痕，一边向仆人的住所走去。  
盖尤斯包扎好梅林的头，等着那好心的男仆来帮他做行医生涯中最难受的一次检查。平时刚强的老人，看着已经成为自己儿子的男孩，一滴泪悄悄滑落。  
“噢，我的孩子，他对你做了什么？”他在一片死寂中喃喃低语。

—————————————————————————————————————

把梅林推出去以后，亚瑟就在房里来回走动，一遍一遍走过整个房间。他无法思考，他必须冷静下来。不到半个小时，王子冲出房间向马厩奔去。  
他骑上马，几分钟就出了卡米洛特城门，直接奔森林而去。在树木中间，他放手让马儿自己走，心脏总算跳得慢点了，肌肉开始放松，脑子也开始运作了。昨晚的情景开始在脑海中回放：梅林在宴会上笑着；格温的手搂着他的腰；他把梅林摔到门上时他吃惊的样子，然后他晕倒在自己怀中；他道歉时梅林的微笑；他在梅林体内的时候，梅林兴奋地颤抖着，那种忘情的样子。他也记得声音，那些喘息、呜咽，梅林怎样呻吟着、呢喃着、叹息着亚瑟的名字。他记得梅林抚着他的脸告诉他，他的生命属于他的王子。  
这件事还是难以处理。昨晚，宴会之后，是他经历过的最美好的夜晚。梅林给他从未有过的感觉。他记得自我启示的那一瞬间，那一刻他确认他爱这美丽，笨拙，毒舌，无礼，甜蜜，天真，淘气，忠诚，可爱，善良的男孩。梅林已经证明他愿意为保护他而死，而他也愿意为梅林付出生命。  
很早以前，他就认识到梅林于他不仅仅是一个仆人。相遇的那一刻这无礼的年轻人就让他感觉到强烈的身体吸引力。谁会感觉不到？即便有一对大耳朵，他还是那么美丽。亚瑟记得第一次见面梅林冲过来的时候，他呼吸凝滞，接着又加快。他抓住梅林的胳膊拧转，使他的身体靠着自己，他的挣扎让他生气，但更让他兴奋。  
正是这种吸引力使他几天后再看见梅林时不由自主跟了上去。梅林在为他的监护人专心跑腿，虽然亚瑟喊他，他还准备无视王子继续走路。没人敢无视他！就凭他——一个农村来的土包子，自以为跟卡米洛特王子、第一骑士平等就无视他？所以他奚落梅林，让他没法不理。当梅林向他浅浅鞠躬，讽刺地笑着，抬起明亮的蓝宝石眸子，透过长得不可思议的黑睫毛嘲笑地看着他，亚瑟更是不可自拔地被他吸引。亚瑟空前渴望抓住他，把他推到最近的墙上，吻住那对傻笑的嘴唇，直到这美丽的家伙求饶。因为周围都是旁观者，他没法这么做，只能向他挑战，激起他的敌意，而非感情。  
必须承认，在梅林身边他永不厌倦。他的思绪又闪回梅林第一次救他的情景。乌瑟赐给梅林一个所谓的恩惠，让他当亚瑟的男仆，当时他们两人都震惊了。他决定用繁重卑贱的杂活让这迷死人的男孩干不下去，自己滚回他家乡那落后农村，这样亚瑟才能找回心灵的平静。让他惊讶的是，梅林战胜了王子的每一个挑战，而且虽然他完成了王子吩咐的每一个任务，他还是坚决拒绝逢迎他的殿下、主人。  
因此亚瑟信任梅林，几乎从梅林当上他贴身男仆的那一刻，他就信任他。梅林如果说什么，亚瑟知道那一定出于真心。梅林不想做溜须拍马的小人。他永远不会只跟亚瑟说他想听的好话，梅林总是挑战他和他的思维方式。王子不习惯这样，但让他吃惊的是，随着时间过去，他对此越来越欣赏。  
想到这里，他又记起昨晚他把梅林撞晕，几分钟后梅林却笑着说他用生命信任亚瑟。他说他的命是亚瑟的，全都是，那绝非虚言。正是这个告白使亚瑟失去控制力。最近梅林的魅力与日俱增，他越来越渴望梅林，一直与自己的欲望抗争。这让他怕得要命。他不应该渴望那男孩。他不应该渴望任何人。那种欲望，那种激情与爱恋把过多的权力让渡给对方。  
他是卡米洛特的未来之王啊老天！他不能让一个小男仆——不论多好多忠诚——把他的心灵掌控在自己细长的手掌中。不过这就是问题，不是吗？梅林不仅仅是一个相貌可爱的少年，他的内心和外在一样美丽，甚至可能更美丽。他善良，他忠诚，他保护别人，总是决心去做“正确的事”，不管自己要承担怎样的后果。他总是那么愉快，乐观，有时候让亚瑟恨不得揍他。就算被夹在枷锁中扔各种烂蔬菜一整天，傍晚看守来放他的时候，他照样冲他们笑，他怎么做到的？即便因为亚瑟的错而受罚，梅林也从来没有真生他的气。他那种爱与宽容的能力，是亚瑟觉得自己永远不可能拥有的，但和梅林在一起他愿意努力。  
这让刚刚过去的早晨变成了亚瑟平生最大的失败。他的行为比梅林平时说的皇家笨蛋还糟糕。当时他如雷轰顶，忽然意识到自己有多爱他的“笨蛋”男仆，先是成了朋友，现在又成了恋人。如果梅林多睡几分钟，这个早晨本来是截然不同的。他会有时间处理自己的恐惧和害怕。他会明白爱梅林没那么可怕。梅林永远不会伤害他，永远不会用爱的力量对抗他，永远不会。他甚至绝对不会想到这些。梅林只有忠诚、爱护。他那种保护人的性格特征如此可爱，就像一只家猫竭力保护狮子一样。  
忽然，亚瑟脑海里闪现出早晨他把梅林从床上拽起来时梅林的脸。那会儿他气急败坏要赶走梅林，好像梅林突然变成了他平生碰到的最致命的敌人。当梅林坐在那里眨巴眼睛问他怎么了的时候，他发怒了。恐惧激发或战或逃的反应，而他选择了战。  
现在，他不再惊恐万分，而是满心负疚。他叹口气。回头见着梅林他必须像个男人一样向他道歉。他抬头看天，居然日已过午。由于显而易见的原因他错过了早饭，现在既然想通了纠结的感情，他觉得饿了。午饭已经错过了，他想回房的路上去趟厨房，等晚上梅林送晚饭的时候，他会跟他道歉。他还不知道如何处理自己跟梅林的关系，但至少他接受了一点，他爱这皮包骨头的傻瓜。

 

第四章 旁证

 

回房的亚瑟一推门就看见莫甘娜愤怒的脸，被她一拳打中鼻子。  
“见鬼？莫甘娜！”  
他抬手捂脸，鼻子疼得他眼泪都出来了，而莫甘娜又一拳打在胸口，打得他喘不上气来。他弯下腰，鼻子淌血，眼看她的膝盖过来了，但不及躲开。她快如闪电，抬膝击中他的下巴，让他头向后摔了个屁墩。他咳嗽着，喘息着，呼吸困难，而莫甘娜开始打他的头、脖子。虽然他无力还击，她却怒火不减，还开始踢他。他只好蜷起身子，喊道：“你怎么这样？你他妈的禽兽吗？你怎么能这么做？”  
她不停地踢着王子暴露在外的身体部位。好在她穿的是室内软鞋，没穿马靴，要不他的肋骨都会被踢断。最后，他脸上疼痛减弱，总算能喘口气，而她攻势不再凌厉。他终于伸手抓住她的脚踝，把她拉倒在地。她也摔了个屁墩，只不过她比亚瑟幸运点，亚瑟摔在抛光过的硬橡木地板上，而她摔在一块厚厚的地毯上。  
这一下她的斗志消失了，至少暂时消失。亚瑟知道如果让她说话，她可能不会再打他……可能。他看着她清澈的绿色双眸，惊讶地发现她热泪盈眶。莫甘娜很少哭泣，除非做了噩梦。  
“莫甘娜，什么事，怎么了？发生了什么？”  
她怀疑地看着他，惊愕地前后晃头。他到底怎么了，对梅林做了那种事，几小时之后竟然迷惑地看着她，不明白她为什么愤怒！  
“我说的是你对梅林做的事，你他妈的猪啊！”  
她语气中指责的意味让他脸红。但是，这确实不关她的事，他觉得她的反应有点过火了。不过他有点吃惊，梅林居然跟她说这事。  
“我想是他跟你说的吧？”  
“跟我说？跟我说？你疯了吗？他的状况跟谁都说不了，什么都说不了！”  
“你什么意思？”  
“你到底怎么了亚瑟？你个混蛋打破了他的头，拽他胳膊脱臼，强奸他，还把他像垃圾一样扔在走廊里让人打扫，现在你还为自己开脱？”  
听莫甘娜这样描述早晨的情况，亚瑟吃惊得下巴都掉下来了。  
“不是这样的！”  
“不是？那你告诉我早上是谁在那种情况下把他搡出门？你告诉我为什么你的枕头上都是血，为什么在你的房门内侧，跟梅林的头等高的地方也有血？你告诉我为什么卫兵不得不叫担架，把他从你门口的地板上抬走？你告诉我为什么我的女仆不得不抓着他把他肩膀复位，而他惨叫得声嘶力竭？为什么她不得不剪掉他脑后的头发才发现他的头骨破裂？为什么他身上到处是瘀伤和咬痕？你告诉我为什么她不得不去叫来一个抬担架的，好让盖尤斯确定他是不是被……被……哦上帝，哦上帝，你怎能这么做？”她大哭起来。  
“我跟那个男仆谈过，他给我讲了他从你门口送梅林回盖尤斯房间时看到的，以及他回来帮盖尤斯检查梅林下体损伤时观察到的一切。”　  
“莫甘娜，我没有强奸他，我发誓我没有。我们做爱了，是的，但我没有强奸他！我发誓！我知道他撞了头，不过他醒过来了，看上去没事，而且……”  
她打断了他。“他什么时候苏醒的？告诉我，亚瑟，这种认同的性行为是在他‘醒过来’之前还是之后？”  
“不是那样的！”  
“我还听说你攻击了一个参加宴会的客人，就在你把梅林拽回来之前。你攻击梅林就为这个吗？”  
“我没有攻击，梅林！你在扭曲事实！我发火了，我们吵架了，我说了句话，他给我一巴掌。我把他撞到门上，碰到他的头。这是个意外，我没想撞那么狠。”  
“你说了什么让梅林扇你？”莫甘娜惊讶地问。  
亚瑟嘟囔着，不想告诉莫甘娜，害怕招来新一轮的拳打脚踢。  
“别嘟囔，混蛋！”  
他低声说，“我可能说格温……是个……是个……我可能说格温是个婊子。”  
“你说谁是什么？”  
“我说格温是婊子！”他终于勉强说了出来。  
“你个烂酒鬼！活该！”  
“不过，他昏倒了，我很难过，就把他放在床上。”  
“然后他醒过来，你觉得这是操他的好机会，而不是去叫医生？”  
“你能闭一会儿嘴吗？我把他放床上，正要去叫盖尤斯他就醒了。我道歉了，然后，嗯，自然而然就那样了。”  
“对，这确实可以解释你床上到处是血，还有天哪，他身上到处咬痕。你真他妈的禽兽啊，亚瑟！你想告诉我你什么时候扯掉他胳膊的吗？是不是自然而然之前他想跑？”  
她还在瞪着他，显然不相信他的说法。然而，她没有再哭，也没再打他，好歹有所改观。  
“我不知道他的胳膊怎么回事。”他停下来回想早上的情形。他记得当时用力拽梅林，结果他从床上摔下去墩在地板上，想到这儿他的脸抽搐了。莫甘娜紧闭着嘴继续盯着他，恨不得把他蛋子切掉的样子。他这感觉并不离谱。  
“我估计这是早上的事。”他不敢看莫甘娜的眼睛，因为他和梅林之间发生的一切，在熹微晨光中他的所作所为是他最感羞愧的。  
“今天早上我醒来的时候，”他顿了顿，深吸一口气继续说。“我醒来的时候他在那儿，我……我害怕了，我失控了，我只想着他应该离开，我需要他离开我。”  
莫甘娜努力管住自己的舌头，好让亚瑟说出来。  
“我想让他走，可他坐在那儿眨着眼睛像个傻子还问我怎么了。我来气了吼着让他出去但他还坐在那儿盯着我像个石头上的青蛙。所以我抓着他把他从床上拽下来。我估计我拽得太大力了。”  
他停在那儿，不愿意给莫甘娜讲他怎样拽着梅林的同一条胳膊穿过房间，扔出房间之前还威胁他的。但是，这是莫甘娜，他有所保留的时候她总能感觉到。  
“你想知道为什么我不相信你没有强奸他吗？想吗？”  
亚瑟还是不愿直视她的眼睛。  
“你知道的，我跟盖尤斯谈了。安抚了格温之后我就想亲自看看梅林。他告诉我他问梅林发生了什么，梅林重复着两句话。他不停地说，‘什么都没有，没发生过，没发生过，什么都没发生过，对他，对我，什么都没发生过’。他昏过去之前就说了这么多。盖尤斯叫不醒他了。盖尤斯说，给他安肩膀他疼昏过去之前，他还是半昏迷状态，现在根本醒不过来了。”  
亚瑟还坐在先前摔倒的位置，莫甘娜挪过来，脸在他正上方，一把抓住他下巴把他的头扳起来，让他眼睛对着她。她审视他的眼睛指控道：“你威胁他了，对吧？你威胁他不要告诉任何人你对他做的事，对吧？”  
他闭上眼睛，一滴泪从眼角滑落，莫甘娜吃了一惊。他只是点点头。“我威胁了但我没有强奸他。我伤害了他，我不知道那么严重，我发誓我确实没有意识到他伤得多重但我对我妈妈的坟墓起誓，我，没，有，强奸，他。昨晚这儿光线暗，我们没有费事点蜡烛，我没注意到他在流血。今天早上，我脑子进水了我不知道我弄伤了他的胳膊。”  
“你真是个自私的混球，知道吧亚瑟？我估计你都不相信你会强奸别人。谁能抗拒你？对吧？卡米洛特每个人都巴不得跟你睡觉。”她的唇勾起来，补充道：“你可能觉得吃惊，不过你的魅力不是放之四海而皆准的。”  
她从地板上站起来向门走去。离开之前，她耸耸肩，“顺便说一声，盖尤斯想跟你谈谈，别忘了一个小时后我们要和你父亲共进晚餐。我奉劝你不要迟到。” 

————————————————————————————————————

顺便说一句，盖尤斯想跟你谈谈……  
亚瑟蜷起身子躺在地板上。这会儿城堡里肯定都传遍了，他打了自己的男仆还强奸了他。老天，可能上城下城也都传遍了吧。  
他知道他没有强奸梅林，但完整的真相很可能比局部真理还糟糕。  
他撞破了他的头，拉坏了他的胳膊，然后还威胁他不准告诉别人。都因为他太愚蠢太害怕承认他爱他。他不想伤害他，那些伤全部都是意外。他生气的时候显然没有控制好自己的蛮力。  
他从地板上爬起来，准备穿晚餐服。和父亲与莫甘娜进餐之前他得去见盖尤斯。他想尽快解决这次会面，这样正好可以简短一点。懦夫。即便这么想着，他也知道这是真的。如果早上他不是懦夫，梅林可能好好的。他确信大力拉扯和肩膀脱臼加剧了梅林昨晚的头伤。  
亚瑟站在医生门前又开始害怕。这些天我他妈的怎么了？“我不紧张”不行了吗？他深吸口气，抬着手又顿了顿，终于敲了三下。黄混蛋！他骂自己，因为他居然希望盖尤斯听不见轻轻的敲门声。  
这一天他的运气跟他的勇气一样消失了。老人开了门，慈祥的、满是皱纹的脸上是亚瑟从未见过的冰冷的表情，他做手势让王子进来。  
“殿下，你愿意的话请坐下。如果你不介意，我要问你几个问题，你的回答对我义子的康复至关重要。”  
亚瑟遵命坐下，面对他从小熟识的老人。他还是孩子的时候，这老人就为他包扎过擦伤的膝盖、手和其他身体部位。同样是他缝合了亚瑟在第一次战斗中受的伤。自出生以来，他每一次发烧、流鼻涕、打喷嚏或咳嗽，都是这位老人护理的。  
“我最担心他脑后的伤。他受伤的时候你在场吗？”  
眼睛坚定地盯着老人的额头，亚瑟回答：“在。”  
“你能说说大概是什么时候发生的吗？”  
“将近午夜，我想。”  
“他当时昏厥了吗？”  
“是的。”  
“多长时间？”  
“就几分钟，我估计不超过三四分钟。我正准备去叫你他就醒了。”  
“他恢复意识后头脑清楚吗？”  
“是的，他看上去很好。他声音清晰连贯，跟平时一样。”  
“他醒来以后你为什么不叫我？”  
这话让亚瑟不安，不过他还是目不转睛地看着老人皱纹密布的额头。  
“哦，我撞了他的头，所以向他道歉他原谅了我然后……呃……”亚瑟说不下去了。这老人他从小认识，更糟糕的是他还是梅林的监护人。他沉默良久，终于对上盖尤斯的眼睛。这比面对狮鹫、巨蜘蛛或咬一口就致命的有毒动物可怕多了。  
“盖尤斯，我发誓那是个意外。我从没想过伤害他。”  
老人的蓝眼睛依旧冷冰冰。“他别的伤呢？”  
他满心羞愧和内疚，眼睛不自觉地流露出祈求之色，低声说：“我没有强奸他，盖尤斯，我对我母亲的坟墓起誓我没有。他是清醒的他是自愿的。请相信这一点。”  
“如果你这么说，殿下，我必须相信这是真的。”他的眼光依旧冷硬。  
“好吧既然他是……自愿的……他的胳膊怎么会脱臼？”  
“那是早上的事。他不起床，所以我抓着他胳膊拽他。我害怕，可是他只是坐在那儿盯着我而我没有意识到他的头受伤了。我只是……我生气了我显然拽得太大力了。”泪水再次涌上双眼。他强忍着不让它们掉下来。“我紧张害怕脑筋不清楚我知道这不是理由但是我就一味地想让他离开我的房间我好思考他摔在地板上我把他的衣服扔给他他勉强穿上了我也穿上了然后我拽他到门口……然后……然后。”王子再次沉默了。他没法说出他对自己受伤头晕的爱人所做的那些可怕的事。  
他咬紧下颌，强迫自己告诉这个最应该知道真相的人。“我威胁了他。我……告诉他如果……如果他跟任何人说……我们做的……事……我告诉他我会让他后悔。我告诉他这事没发生过，对他而言……对我而言……什么都没发生。”  
“然后你把他推到走廊里关上门，让他倒在卫兵的脚下。”  
亚瑟畏缩了，但他点点头。那正是他所做的。他抬起头，狠狠地咬着下唇。  
“我不知道他伤得这么重都不能走路。我只顾自己没有注意他我真的真的对不起。”  
“哦，如果他还能醒过来，你可以自己跟他说。现在我想你应该看看你的杰作，殿下。”  
盖尤斯朝梅林的房间抬了抬下巴。亚瑟慢慢走上台阶走进黑发男孩的斗室。他关上门，站着，俯视小床上那脆弱的身形。他躺着，右胳膊紧紧绑在胸前，就像襁褓中的婴儿。他的头也包扎着，一簇黑发从白色绷带上冒出来。亚瑟注意到他的脚搭在床沿外，床架太小，容不下他瘦长的身体。  
他一定时常蜷着身子睡。  
上帝，我在想什么，他可能永远醒不来了，还睡什么觉。亚瑟见过很多伤员，所以他清楚梅林不是睡着了，他是深度昏迷。他在硬板床边坐下，握住梅林没有受伤的那只手。现在他感到一种跟早晨不一样的恐惧。  
如果他永远醒不过来怎么办？我觉得没有他我活不下去。如果他不在，我没办法心安理得活着。他必须醒来，必须！  
他俯身贴着梅林的耳朵低语：“求你醒来，我爱你，我需要你！我真的，真的对不起，我从来不想伤害你，我发誓，求你，我不想这样伤害你，根本不想伤害你！求你，求你醒来，我要告诉你这个，我要知道你听见我的话！”  
梅林乌黑的睫毛静静地停在灰白的脸颊上。梅林平时就白，但那是健康美丽的珍珠白。现在他的皮肤苍白，看起来几乎是浅灰的。只有胸部缓慢稳定的起伏表明他还活着。亚瑟检查他的手腕发现脉搏依然有力只是有点慢。虽然是小事，但对悲痛的王子来说依然是个安慰。  
他对这个已经成为自己宇宙中心的男孩温柔地发下誓言。  
“我发誓，梅林，我对我母亲的坟墓发誓我从来没想过伤害你，我再也不会伤害你。请回到我身边，求你，我需要你。”  
虽然是讷讷私语，耳聪的盖尤斯站在门外听得真切。他对王子的气愤稍微缓和了一点。也许他说的是实情。可是，对亚瑟盲目，粗心，自私到家的行为，他依然深恶痛绝。亚瑟也许不想伤害梅林，但他伤害了他，还伤得那么严重。随后竟自怨自艾，居然没注意到他给梅林造成的伤害。梅林是盖尤斯爱如亲子的年轻人。就算梅林康复——如果有那么一天——他也需要很长时间才能原谅王子对他亲爱的义子造成的伤害。  
依然气愤难平的盖尤斯推开门，用一种尖刻的礼貌态度说：“对不起殿下，我必须请你离开，梅林现在最需要的是安静休息，如果想有所好转的话。”  
这显然是逐客令，只不过没有直接逐出。正常情况下亚瑟绝对不会容忍这个，即使对盖尤斯。但事非寻常，如果说现在整个王国有谁有权对他发火的话，那这个人就是盖尤斯。  
亚瑟站起来一句话没说，只是走出梅林房间时停了停，踌躇地请求，“等他醒来的时候，请……告诉我。”  
他有意使用了“等”而没有用“如果”，因为他不愿意想到梅林也许永远醒不过来了。就算真的会这样，他也无法承受这样的重负。这甜蜜的，勇敢的，聪明的，忠诚的，毒舌的，慷慨的，可爱的，有时候可笑的黑发男孩紧紧地编织在他生命之布的每一根线里，他知道他无法忍受失去他。如果说亚瑟是经线，他就是纬线，如果他不在了，亚瑟的生命就支离破碎了。

—————————————————————————————————————

“你又迟到了，如果是你那笨蛋男仆的错，明天他得上枷锁。”  
“不是他的错，父亲。是我。”  
莫甘娜正好借此插话。她看着乌瑟说：“陛下，这不可能是梅林的错。我很惊讶你竟然没听说，现在城堡里都传遍了。”  
“听说什么，莫甘娜？”  
“亚瑟昨晚毒打还强奸了梅林，早上又把他扔在走廊里，搞得他头破肩关节脱臼，半昏迷动不了。”  
乌瑟皱起眉头，眼睛立刻从养女转向儿子。  
“这是真的，亚瑟？“  
“我没有强奸他！”  
“你没有强奸他，好吧。莫甘娜说的其他那些呢？你打破他的头，毒打他，拉脱他胳膊还把他扔走廊了？”  
“不是她说的那样，莫甘娜歪曲事实。”  
“我没有，你自己这么说的，而且你的枕头全是那孩子的血！”  
“我说了我没有强奸他！”亚瑟站起来，一拳砸在桌子上，冲她吼道。  
“这倒是真的陛下，他的确说过他没有强奸那孩子。他的确承认打破他的头然后操了心甘情愿、半昏迷的男孩。然后他醒来发现梅林在那儿，就使劲把他拽起来，拉脱他胳膊。这还不够，他接着把他拽到门口威胁男仆不准告诉别人他做的事。然后他把他扔在走廊里让城堡的杂役清理他。我猜他以为女仆会把他从地板上收拾掉，就像她们收拾其他他扔出去的垃圾一样。”  
乌瑟也被这描述惊呆了。  
“亚瑟？你这么做了？”  
“不是故意的，父亲。我不知道梅林伤得那么重。”  
“你不否认你做了这些？”  
亚瑟不敢看着父亲回答。“我伤了他但我不想的，我发誓我没有。”  
但莫甘娜不愿善罢甘休。“陛下，你得亲自去亚瑟房间看看那些血再叫盖尤斯来证实我说的话。”  
乌瑟震惊了，但有点为难。通常他不会纡尊降贵关注一个仆人，但另一方面他也不能容忍强奸或把仆人打得半死，而且这个特殊的男孩还是盖尤斯的养子。为这个老朋友他至少应该调查莫甘娜的指控。  
他看见自己的养女威胁地瞪着亚瑟。他已经注意到儿子脸上的淤青，还以为是训练中不小心造成的。但是，莫甘娜都要把亚瑟盯出洞来，而亚瑟则空前屈服，他困惑了。  
“陛下，你调查的时候可能还需要问问昨晚宴会当值的卫兵。你儿子好像刺伤了一个客人然后让卫兵把他扔出去了。”  
“那狗娘养的在大礼堂里公然骚扰梅林！他一点都不冤枉。见鬼，你怎么知道的这些事，莫甘娜？城堡里到处是你的密探之类吗？”  
“是的，他们叫做仆人。如果你不打不折磨他们，而是跟他们好好谈话，你可以了解很多事！”  
“该死的莫甘娜，你太过分了！”亚瑟吼叫道。  
“安静，你们两个！昨晚无论发生了什么，都可以在某个场合讨论，别在饭桌上。让我们吃饭。”  
反正都说完了，莫甘娜便低头吃饭。但是，她和乌瑟都注意到亚瑟只是做出吃饭的样子，把食物在盘子里划来划去，偶尔叉起一丁点肉随即又放下刀子。这让他更显得有罪。  
事实是亚瑟觉得内疚。这内疚如此深重，一想到食物他就反胃。这内疚吞噬他直到他满脑子都是梅林。他被拽着脱臼的胳膊走过亚瑟房间的时候那声惨叫，被威胁的时候他怎样先是点头，后来被亚瑟摇着同一条胳膊的时候尖叫着答应他。亚瑟见过久经沙场的战士受这样的伤像个孩子似的惨叫。求你，梅林。求你醒来！这句话在他头脑中回响。  
晚餐结束后，乌瑟打发了养女和儿子，传唤了一个男仆，打发他去取亚瑟的床上用品，他自己则去拜访御医。他想自己看看发生了什么，那男孩伤得多重。莫甘娜确实喜欢小题大做，很可能她夸大了男孩受伤的程度。他会调查昨晚宴会上对无名客人的所谓攻击，要做的事情够多的。

 

第五章 真相与后果 

 

毫不奇怪，那天晚上亚瑟无法入眠。对早晨的内疚使他五内俱焚，更糟糕的是他害怕梅林也许永远不能从他施加的伤害中康复。他知道如果梅林死了他也不愿独活。他想起黑发男孩进入他的世界之前生活曾经多么孤独，多么空虚。那时候他觉得生命就是负担，杂务，对父亲和王国的责任，永远困住他的陷阱。他那时唯一的渴望就是取悦乌瑟，也许，也许某一天得到父亲的认可，得到一点点的爱。  
从什么时候开始，得到梅林的好感取代了取悦父亲的渴望？他知道这是随着他们友谊的发展逐渐发生的，但从一开始他就渴望跟这高挑优雅的男孩上床。不过，在梅林清澈的深蓝眸子里看不出同样的渴望，所以他一直约束自己……直到嫉妒和盛怒导致昨晚的事。使他欣喜的是，好像梅林，这个改变了他生活的黑发男孩，对他也有点同样的感情。  
亚瑟早就意识到梅林是特别的，至少对他是特别的。在亚瑟生命中，梅林第一个把他当做平等的人，而非王子。父亲待他如同训练一个要接班的下属，其他人待他如同“王室成员”，即便不是全然谄媚，也总是畏缩的。有时候是害怕，有时候是敬畏。到访的皇室待他谨慎，甚至有一点隐藏的轻视。然而在所有这些人中，没有谁像梅林一样完全漠视他的身份。偶尔，梅林还公然嘲笑他的头衔。这孩子并非不务正业，他做事。他为王子工作但总是拒绝向他卑躬屈膝。公共场所他学会闭嘴，但私下他取笑，奚落，从不错过一个机会打击亚瑟太过膨胀的自我。  
他对这想法嗤之以鼻。太自我膨胀？已经太膨胀，总是太膨胀。他脑海里闪现出躺在小床上的梅林，面如死灰，黑眼圈，吊着绷带的胳膊固定在胸前，几乎不能抬起放下。沉睡着，不省人事，躺在那里没有反应。另一个梅林闪现出来，在亚瑟的床上，信任地、近乎深情地对他笑。然后梅林在他怀中，那是他拥有过的最美妙的东西，他能尝到他的味道。下一个景象，是他威胁梅林的时候，梅林紧贴着他的脸，在他的手中颤抖，尖叫着答应他。他记得那一刻他松手推他出门，梅林温暖的肉体离开自己的时候他手中的空虚感。尽管当时恐惧扭曲了他的想法，现在这一切他都能清清楚楚回忆起来。当时他不清楚自己在做什么，现在好像他的脑子记下当时的每一刻，只为此刻折磨他。  
王子躺在床上，无法遏止回忆，直到拂晓的柔光伸手抚摸他的床单。他起床，站在开着的窗前，呆望着院子和高处的城垛。他讨厌无助感。这儿没有怪物可打，没有要对抗的军队，没有要暗算的敌人。他是这儿唯一的怪物。死亡就是敌人，而梅林的生命是战利品。然而，他没有办法踏上征程，采取行动。他无能为力。梅林可能活着也可能死去亚瑟什么都做不了没法加快前者也没法避免后者。  
站在窗前，时间不再有任何意义。他没有注意到太阳光已经变成明亮的金色，下面的院子也活跃起来，宫里的仆人和办事的访客在鹅卵石地上来回走动。一声重重的敲门声打断了他的空想，他心不在焉地走过去开门，没注意自己还光着膀子。  
“亚瑟王子，你父亲命你一小时内去他房间。”  
报信的是个年轻的男仆，黑头发蓝灰色眼睛。他的头发和眼睛都没有梅林的深，但皮肤一样白，而且几乎跟亚瑟受伤的男仆一样瘦，一样高，不过小几岁。这种相似让王子畏缩片刻，才点头接受了父亲的传唤。  
他命男仆送洗漱水，然后转身找跟父亲会面的衣服。这个早晨没有那开心微笑的男仆为他这些。梅林还破碎地躺在御医房间里他自己的床上。想到这个亚瑟咬紧下颌。  
他把新裤子和衬衫放在起皱的床单上，想着至少还有人知道换床单。一定是莫甘娜要求的。天知道，昨天他脑袋脱线，都忘记让他们换床单。他心怀感激，知道自己没办法躺在浸透梅林鲜血的床单上。  
半个小时以后他站在父亲门前，父亲的男仆威尔海姆来应门。见是王子，他后退一步敞开门。  
“陛下在书房等你。”  
不同寻常的是，这老仆人脸上没有笑意。他肯定知道谣言。亚瑟注意到他碰见的几个仆人都不看他的身体匆匆走开，避之唯恐不及。他自己和父亲门口的卫兵对他视而不见。梅林在宫中仆役中的好人缘分外明显。  
进了父亲的书房，他大吃一惊。原以为换掉的染血的床单搭在父亲书桌旁的椅子上，他父亲示意他坐在旁边那把椅子上。  
“亚瑟，我昨天晚饭后去找了盖尤斯，之后见了几个晚宴当值的卫兵，也见了你门口的卫兵，两个男仆和莫甘娜的女仆。他们讲述你男仆受伤的情况跟莫甘娜饭桌上说的完全一致，更不用说宴会上那个客人受伤的事。”  
乌瑟看着儿子，冰冷的灰眼睛刺穿亚瑟的蓝眼睛。  
“我想听你讲讲这两个人怎么都受了重伤。”  
想到梅林，皇储羞愧地脸红了，至于惩戒那个宴会上的年轻人他依然觉得问心无愧，因此他先从那个问题开始说。  
“那青年在宴会上公开骚扰我的仆人，我只是让他搞清楚不能染指皇家财产，以免他擅用其他不属于自己的东西。”  
乌瑟挑起一边眉毛。“为了让他搞清楚，你就用匕首刺穿那年轻人？我觉得这有点过于激烈了，不是吗？我认为先言语警告，再派人送他离宫就足够了。我再不想听说有关你的类似行为，亚瑟。好了，告诉我你自己的仆人怎么会头受伤肩膀脱臼半昏迷倒在你门口。盖尤斯证明这孩子的伤很严重，要不你知道的，我不会为一个小仆人劳神。”  
听父亲把梅林说成小仆人，亚瑟有点畏缩。他深吸一口气，努力克制从内心涌起的颤抖。他不想让父亲看出这事对他的影响，挺直腰板开始解释。  
“是我的错，但我向你发誓，父亲，我没有意识到他伤得那么重，直到昨天下午莫甘娜通知我。”  
乌瑟抬抬眉毛，但只是点点头没打断亚瑟。亚瑟鼓起勇气解释了发生的每件事，从宴会之夜他和梅林回房到第二天下午莫甘娜到他房间的所有事。  
亚瑟讲到莫甘娜的“问候”时，国王摇摇头差点掩饰不住笑意。  
“我正疑惑你脸上的伤呢。不过这不足以支持你所谓那孩子是自愿的说法。你看上去被他反击了。但是我了解我的莫甘娜。”  
他笑了笑，转而严肃起来。  
“我也了解你亚瑟而且相信你。即便如此，你还是导致你的仆人重伤而且攻击了另一个在我屋顶下做客的臣民。我不能纵容这种行径。如果这孩子死了，农民会抗议的。我很抱歉但你必须为此接受惩罚。”  
亚瑟点点头接受了，几乎求之不得。这正是他应得的，而且他了解他的父亲，由于两个受害者都不是贵族，处罚不会太严厉。他没猜错。  
“你要在地牢关一个月。如果那孩子死了，你还得多待一段时间。如果他在此期间康复，就不用了。”  
“如果两种情况都不是呢？”  
“只要他没有死于受伤，你的处罚就是一个月。”  
乌瑟叫来卫兵，押送王子立刻开始监禁。

————————————————————————————————————

接下来的一周，梅林徘徊在生死线上。心率不稳，慢到几乎停跳，呼吸浅得吓人，面色始终发灰。盖尤斯和格温轮流日夜不离身地照顾他，莫甘娜每天至少来一次，只要求格温在她那儿干几分钟活，乐于让她的女仆给盖尤斯当助手。她也为这天性可爱的男孩担忧，他让每一个见到的人为之着迷。  
亚瑟入狱八天，梅林病情略有好转。他依旧昏迷，对刺激完全没有反应，但呼吸有力，心跳强壮规律了，对关心他的人们来说这好歹是个安慰。第二天他的脸色开始好转，从蓝灰到蜡白。要是没见过之前十天他的脸色，看上去还是有点吓人。每一个小小的好转都点燃更多的希望，但他还是没有醒过来。  
没人想过亚瑟和他的监禁。知道这事之后，他们对乌瑟的做法有点吃惊，因为梅林只是个仆人。过去有大量证据表明乌瑟对城堡里的仆人缺乏关心，所以对他而言，把亚瑟关进地牢一个月的确是严厉的处罚。随后，他们的注意力又回到梅林。如果说偶尔想起亚瑟，那也是对他的所作所为感到气愤的时候。  
无论皇储怎样追问外面的消息特别是梅林的消息，看守亚瑟牢房的卫兵都缄口不言。送饭的厨房女仆一天三次，把饭菜往牢房的小桌（是照顾他的身份特配的）上一放就马上离开，让亚瑟没机会问她。没人看望他，至少没有谁获准看望他。  
他无精打采坐在牢房角落里，断断续续地打着盹。他有时候做梦。有些梦是美好的，梅林活着，健康，精神，每一次他都全身心回应着亚瑟的爱。有些是噩梦，梅林死了，被亚瑟盛怒之下打死了，头破血流在他怀里，他抱着梅林的尸体哭泣。梅林躺在床上睡着，日渐衰弱，死了，永远不再睁开那美丽的蓝宝石的眸子，永远不再醒来。亚瑟被盖尤斯和莫甘娜赶出去，甚至不让他向他的朋友和爱人道别。在另一些梦里，梅林醒来，但傻了，只是茫然地盯着前面，什么都看不见，什么都不理解。还有其他同样冰冷的梦境，梅林醒来了，痊愈了，但始终痛恨他做的事，离开了他，离开了卡米洛特，不再见亚瑟。  
他醒来的时候，泪水经常挂着脸上。每一次他都急忙擦掉眼泪，唯恐卫兵看见。现在他最不愿意的就是被说成哭哭啼啼的懦夫，再流传到王国里去。  
这与残忍的强奸犯形象截然相反？哦是的，不想给别人坏印象，是吗？  
醒着的时候跟断续的梦一样痛苦。没有别的事干，也就没有什么干扰他想梅林。他还活着吗？醒过来了吗？醒来后能痊愈吗？他会原谅亚瑟吗？他知道现在指望他的朋友回应他的爱已然无望，即便曾经有过希望。他能期待的至多是梅林的宽恕，至少给他一个机会，在这个全世界他唯一在乎的人面前挽回形象的机会。  
时间慢慢地，慢慢地过去，上面的世界没有一点消息。

——————————————————————————————————————

受伤十五天以后，梅林依然不省人事。他躺在旧羊毛毯下，没有梦，一动不动。格温，盖尤斯甚至莫甘娜往他嘴里滴水、肉汤和果汁，他们用一块干净亚麻布仔细地挤着，徒劳地想要保持这孩子的营养和水分。盖尤斯以前见过这种情况，病人醒不来所以不能吃饭，日渐衰弱。只要坚持喂流食，病人可以活数周。他觉得梅林不可能撑那么长时间。  
这孩子瘦长的身体之前就没有什么储备。他一直瘦，现在身体消耗自身保护珍贵的内脏，他就很快消瘦下去。盖尤斯让姑娘们不要喂水和肉汤了，它们含的营养太少。他让她们集中喂甜蜜蜜的果汁，给垂死的魔法师输送尽可能多的能量。御医感谢上天，这个“事故”发生在夏天，新鲜水果很方便。不然他得用蜂蜜酒和啤酒，而酒对一个头伤患者并不理想。  
莫甘娜帮忙提供果汁，作为乌瑟养女她可以得到供给皇室的任何食品或饮料。就这样，他们三人继续轮流照顾梅林，竭力保住他的命，等他从昏迷状态苏醒过来。  
又是六天过去了，梅林终于开始动弹。格温正坐在床边椅子上，头放在小床上，挨着梅林没受伤的这边，就感觉到他在抽搐。她赶紧坐起来揭起毯子检查他的身体，查看他是不是真的动了。好几分钟过去了，她看见他的手再次抽搐了一下。  
“盖尤斯！”她大声喊老人。“盖尤斯，他动了，盖尤斯，我看见他动了！”  
他冲进房间盯着小床上的男孩。几分钟后，他看到梅林的左脚左手先后动弹。他深吸一口气，查看小魔法师脸上的生命迹象，发现梅林眼皮下面在动，他大大地松了口气。  
“哦，哦这是几周来我见过最好的事！”  
“他会很快醒来吗，盖尤斯？”  
老医生谛视这可爱女孩清澈的棕色眼眸，那里闪烁着热切的希望。  
“我不敢肯定，不过这是很好的征兆！”  
他匆忙走到床前，俯身轻轻揭起一边眼皮。梅林收缩的瞳仁碰上阳光扩大了，老人满意地叹着气站起来。  
“是的，确实是好兆头。我们一定要保持希望，祈祷他很快苏醒。”  
格温朝他笑，然后拿过一碗葡萄汁给梅林喂。她轻柔地分开他的双唇，对他柔声说话。  
“醒来吧，梅林。回到我们身边。我们需要你，我们思念你。为我睁开眼睛，求你。”  
盖尤斯去做早上的工作，剩下可爱的女孩对他的男孩柔声细语。一小时后她去照顾莫甘娜，离开之前她告诉盖尤斯梅林的眼睛虽然还是闭着，可是动得频繁了，手脚继续抽搐，嘴唇也有活动迹象。  
那天傍晚，莫甘娜坐在旁边，格温在盖尤斯的床上打盹，梅林21天来第一次睁开了眼睛。国王养女看着，几乎不敢相信，梅林的黑色睫毛在月白的脸颊上颤抖着，慢慢抬起，露出没有聚焦的天蓝色眸子。她屏住呼吸，他的眼皮扑棱了几次终于睁开了。  
“梅林？”  
她轻唤他的名字，唯恐吓到他。  
他的唇平时是玫瑰红的，现在和脸上其他地方的皮肤一样苍白，梅林犹豫地微启双唇，声音滞涩。  
“莫甘娜？”  
银色的泪水从明亮的绿玉色眸子里夺眶而出。  
“哦，梅林！哦感谢上帝！”  
她拿起他的手抚上自己的脸颊。  
“哦梅林，我们都担心死了！我们以为你要永远离开我们了。我害怕极了，怕你再也睁不开眼睛。”  
“怎么回事？”  
“你什么都不记得了？”  
那可恶的眼皮又闭上了。魔法师努力回想自己为什么会躺在床上，被莫甘娜俯视着。  
“不记得，我……记得的最后一件事是宴会……是昨晚吗？”  
“哦梅林，那是几周以前！你病得太重了。”  
“几周？”  
他向下看自己，发现右胳膊绑在胸前。他都没意识到不能动它。莫甘娜还握着他的手，他注意到他的胳膊看上去有点滑稽，干巴巴的，比平时更加瘦骨嶙峋。嘴里发粘，臭臭的，头轰隆轰隆。他想动动脚，觉得脚像千斤重。他转向莫甘娜，她小心地看着他。  
“我怎么了？我的胳膊……怎么，是摔倒碰了头还是怎么的？”  
莫甘娜的眼睛微转，犹豫一下答道。  
“差不多吧。你头破了，肩膀脱臼了。”  
“那肯定摔了一大跤！我从大楼梯上跌下来了还是怎么？哦天哪，很多人看见了吗？”  
“不，不，其实没人看见。”  
她差点说只有亚瑟看见了。但她害怕现在提起亚瑟，她害怕这个名字会触动真实的记忆。在盖尤斯回来之前，她不想梅林记起他遭受的折磨。  
“两个男仆把你送来的。差不多三周以前。”  
梅林瞪大了眼睛。  
“我都昏过去三周了？怪不得我看上去这么……干瘦。”他望着她温柔的绿眼睛。“你一直在照料我？”  
“主要是格温和盖尤斯。我只是下午来陪你，好让格温休息一会。她这会就在外间睡觉。我可以叫醒她，不过她刚睡下没多久。”  
“不！不，让她睡吧。她太辛苦了。”  
莫甘娜点头同意，尽管她知道格温宁愿起床听到梅林苏醒的消息。梅林醒了，而且根据莫甘娜的判断，他显然思维健全。他想不起受伤的事，只记得那天晚上以前，这反倒让莫甘娜释然。  
“谢谢你莫甘娜。你能陪我太好了。”  
他一笑，莫甘娜的心荡漾起来，嘴角也上扬了。她好害怕就算他醒过来，从此也不再有可爱的笑容。在亚瑟那样待他之后，她不知道他还能不能继续做那个快乐漂亮的男孩，那个和格温一样让她喜爱的男孩。她不在乎他们是仆人，他们是她最亲爱的朋友。  
他们都听见外间的大门轻轻开关的声音。莫甘娜欣然微笑。  
“盖尤斯要高兴死了。”她低语。“我觉得这几周他老了30岁。”  
让他挚爱的导师如此痛苦担忧，梅林有点难过。他们听着老人在外间悄悄走动，尽量不吵醒格温。几分钟后，他们听见他走上台阶，怀着希望推开了梅林房间的门。  
“盖尤斯！”  
“梅林！哦我的孩子！哦感谢上帝，你醒了！”  
他太激动，忘了小声说话，结果三个人都听见格温柔和的声音大喊：“梅林？是你吗？”  
“是的，是我，格温。”  
她立刻进来，掠过满面笑容的盖尤斯，莫甘娜赶忙闪到一边。格温跪在梅林床边，胳膊轻轻围住他的腰，头放在他胸口，给了他一个在睡姿下最接近的熊抱。他用可以动的那条胳膊把她向上拉，更紧地拥抱她。  
“对不起我让你担心了，”他停了停，也看看盖尤斯和莫甘娜，“你们大家。”  
“哦没事，我们太高兴了，你又回来了！”  
格温贴近他，在他唇上飞快地但充满爱意地印上一吻，那嘴唇的触感激起一点混乱的记忆。金发，蔚蓝的眸子还有饱满干燥的嘴唇热烈地贴着他的嘴唇，这些模糊的画面一闪而过。他轻轻摇头抛开这些幻觉，格温已经脸色微红地抬起头。他向她虚弱地微笑着。  
“谢谢。”  
格温回以微笑。然后盖尤斯急忙检查梅林的眼睛和头，提问题，活动他身体的各个部位，看有没有受头伤的影响。  
梅林又问：“到底怎么回事？莫甘娜说我头破了肩膀脱臼了，不过还没来得及告诉我究竟发生了什么。”  
这个问题使屋里每个人都愣住了，他想起之前问这个问题时莫甘娜的踌躇。  
“你记得什么？”盖尤斯问。  
“我记得庆祝亚瑟成年礼的宴会，然后……”  
这次梅林愣住了。那些图像涌入脑海。亚瑟拽走了那个讨厌的男孩他居然想……然后亚瑟在他房间里冲他吼。然后……不，那不可能发生。那一定是昏迷时做的热梦或噩梦。他和亚瑟不可能那么激情做爱（完整的，性爱之后还相拥入梦）然后又经历那么可怕的早晨。那是最可怕的噩梦。亚瑟绝不可能前一刻是热情温柔的爱人，后一刻就怒目相视，伤害他，威胁他再把他扔出去。  
他说服自己这一定是噩梦，但只相信了几秒钟。当他抬头凝视盖尤斯痛惜的眼睛，当他看见格温含泪的黑眼睛和莫甘娜愤怒的绿眼睛，他明白了，他们每个人都在无言地证实他的记忆。  
梅林闭上双眼。虽然醒来后几乎没动过，他还是想更深地躲进床里。不是噩梦，都是真的。所有的可怕，肮脏，屈辱，每一点都是真的。亚瑟用完他，像块垃圾一样扔了他。他不介意亚瑟对自己身体的伤害，让他心碎的是亚瑟干了他再抛弃他的残忍行径。这种冷酷的蔑视使伤心的眼泪涌上心头，梅林紧闭双眼强忍汹涌的泪水。  
“噢上帝！”他的声音几不可闻，但对三个用心关注、倾听他的人而言，他的话就像在空旷的大会堂里大喊一声一样。

 

第六章 自卫

 

乌瑟把亚瑟关进地牢其实于事无补。就梅林而言，反倒使情况更糟糕。乌瑟这一举措让整个王国都在流传全本下流故事。它当然没法改变已经发生的事。它使梅林无法躲起来自己舔舐痛苦与羞辱的伤口，不得不接受四面八方蜂拥而来的善意的怜悯。几天中，总有一群仆人（还有几个亚瑟的骑士和城堡的卫兵）“顺便拜访”，问候梅林。虽然这么多城堡居民关心他是一件好事，可同时也尴尬得要命。这使他认识到自己的堕落已经变成引人注目的公共事件。每个跟他说话的人都同情他，这丝毫没有减轻他的羞辱。  
听莫甘娜说亚瑟因他的“罪行”被关进地牢，梅林震惊了。这女孩依然确信亚瑟强奸了梅林还差点打死他。  
“莫甘娜，我不能说我不生他的气，不过他没有故意打破我的头，那是个意外。”  
“那其他事呢？”她难以置信地挑起眉毛。“他差点揪掉你的胳膊，把你扔走廊里让别人收拾，那也是意外？”  
她还是不忍提及亚瑟侵犯梅林，她觉得梅林一定不愿意公开谈论这件事。但是，她不愿意让软心肠的梅林给王子找借口。  
梅林垂下深蓝的眼睛，使劲咽口唾沫才回答。  
“不。我……不，那，那不是意外。”  
“他差点杀了你，梅林。他‘意外’地撞了你的头以后绝对没有找人帮你。如果盖尤斯早点给你治疗，你就不会病得这么重。你想象不到他和格温是怎样日日夜夜坐在你床头，努力让你活下来的。”  
她没有说她自己深恐失去他。她不像她的义弟那样感情发育不良，但她也习惯假装自己一切顺利。她照顾梅林的时间也不如盖尤斯和格温多。虽然她想，可她知道乌瑟绝不会答应的。如果她那么做，盖尤斯和格温会惹上麻烦。所以她下午溜出来陪他，让自己心里好过点。  
想到他的监护人和好朋友为他担心得要死，梅林轻叹一声。虽然不是他的错，他们为他日夜操劳好几周还是让他感到内疚。  
“如果他没有犯其他错，那就让他为重伤你和折磨大家而坐牢吧。你们谁都不应该经受这些！你总是对他太好。他不值得。”  
他没法争辩，只好算了。不值得跟莫甘娜争论。她还在气头上，因为他想痊愈之后尽快回去为亚瑟工作。他告诉她这话以后，她就长篇大论说了将近半个小时。本来她正给梅林讲解他康复以后的就业计划，结果梅林打断她，说自己已经有两份工作了，不需要另一份。  
“你不是当真的吧！”她大叫着。“在他对你做了那些之后，我不信你可以忍受跟他在同一座城堡主楼里生活，更别提日复一日为他工作！”  
莫甘娜暗示亚瑟的残酷，这让梅林收紧下巴。  
“他不会再做那样的事，所以我不明白为什么我不应该回去。”  
“你怎么知道他不会？下一次他喝醉酒兽性大发怎么办？”  
“我不大相信他对我有占有欲，莫甘娜。好啦，这会儿我实在不想谈亚瑟，求你？”  
她情绪缓和了一会儿，后来随便说起亚瑟“五天之后释放”，就又激昂起来。就是那个时候，她告诉他国王如何处罚了王子在宴会中和宴会后的行为。这是梅林头回听说亚瑟对那个调戏他的男孩做那样的事。他不太关心那可恶家伙在亚瑟手里遭受的待遇，不过他对此很惊讶，其实是感到困惑。尽管他们之间发生了那些，梅林还是觉得这听上去不像亚瑟做的事。  
“你觉得他会不会被施了魔法？”他沉吟道，自己都不相信这个说法。毕竟，如果有人有机会诅咒亚瑟，梅林怎么会没发现异常呢？  
莫甘娜哼了一声。“不大可能。他跟小时候一样霸道。他一直就是个被惯坏的混蛋。”  
私底下梅林认同莫甘娜的看法。这时格温进来了，他们就不再谈这个话题。格温端着一个超大的盘子，里面堆满了足够六七个人吃的食物，而在盖尤斯小桌旁共进晚餐的就他们四个。他们要庆祝梅林醒来后第一次获准下床。格温不知道宴会上那个怪男孩的事，亚瑟对梅林做的事已经让她非常痛苦，梅林和莫甘娜不想让她更心烦。  
不久，盖尤斯来了，莫甘娜整晚都没有再提亚瑟。但是，她精明的眼睛没有错过梅林脸上那难以掩饰的痛苦与悲伤。和格温离开的时候，她更恨亚瑟了。

————————————————————————————————————

从昏迷中醒来之后，梅林就无法安眠，大多数时间醒着，痛苦着。很少的睡眠经常被尖叫的噩梦打断，而盖尤斯又不敢用药。毕竟梅林才刚刚从长时间深昏迷中苏醒，老御医害怕安眠药会让梅林又回到昏迷状态。所以每晚他至少被养子的梦惊吵醒一次，梅林的尖叫一次次让老人心碎。  
然而，那天晚上莫甘娜和格温离开之后，盖尤斯送他回床，梅林却全无睡意。亚瑟阴魂不散地折磨他的每一个思绪。记忆中关爱的蔚蓝色眸子在月光下闪亮，转而是次日早晨疯狂的天蓝色眸子瞪着他；他听见亚瑟快乐地喘息着低吟他的名字，突然间他又咆哮起来，自己的名字是王子舌尖上的诅咒；同样的声音，黑暗中如此温柔深情，白天就满是轻蔑。妈的你真是个女孩，梅林！温柔的手抚摸着他给他从未有过的快乐，转眼这手就变得粗暴，伤害他，让他如同烈火焚身痛苦不堪。  
他深深地战栗着。身体受伤是够严重的，但与感情的折磨相比根本不算什么。他还是爱着那个笨蛋，但亚瑟的背叛使他无法承受心中的痛苦。他不能回去伺候他，每天看着他，好像什么都没发生过。虽然他知道对王子而言那事的确没有发生过，他却不能像那个混蛋一样从自己脑子里清除它。他遭受的感情摧残比身体疼痛更甚，那种心灵的痛苦是一种更深的痛苦，它的损害更加持久。他的心一直在流血，凝血因子不见了，他成了情感血友病患者。他无法忍受，虽然他知道为了完成他的命运他必须忍受。  
思路停在了选择上，他试图解决目前的困境。他想过离开，但他知道绝对走不出几里格，就会被冷酷的命运拽回来。即使他自己的爱没有把他和亚瑟绑在一起，他对王子，对卡米洛特人民，对这块土地上魔法未来的责任，都把他和王子紧紧捆绑在一起，他逃不了。  
所以他必须留下，无可辩驳。一定有种方法保护他免遭更多伤害。他知道他不能再承受一次那样的背叛。但是，将来亚瑟还会践踏他的信任，他从骨子里深知这一点。那个可怕的夜晚，这混蛋已经证明他对梅林有多么薄情。他不可能不再伤害梅林，他自私的本性使之不可避免。因此魔法师必须想到一种方法保护自己，使他将来免遭自己心爱的人必定加诸他的那些虐待。  
他肯定想惩罚梅林，因为没用的男仆，秘密泄露了，他不得不接受父亲的处罚忍受监禁。他或许不会体罚梅林，但他会用恶毒的话攻击梅林，他太会毒舌了。他会一次又一次抨击梅林，直到梅林变成瑟瑟发抖鲜血淋漓的碎片。他的灵魂会四分五裂，现在他再也受不了这个了。曾经有过的心理保护消失了，拆毁了，被王子残忍的心灵强奸粉碎了。  
保护，这是他需要的。只有一个办法可以保护他免遭伤害，同时它也使他完整，那就是魔法。这是他唯一的依靠。那如何实施它？如何用它保护自己又不伤害亚瑟？他开始放空心灵，让魔法在体内自由流淌。他闭上眼睛，感觉它们被体内打旋的、未成形的力量加热了。他用魔法捕捉心灵。他打开自己的可能性。他引导思想寻找自己需要的形式，一个可以把魔法力量编制成弹性屏障的咒语。这道屏障在某些地方是可渗透的，这些孔眼必须畅通无阻，使他依旧可以保护王子，为他服务。但是，这道盾牌又需要在其他区域不能渗透，那些包围着他的心，他的灵魂，他脆弱感情的区域。这防御必须只针对亚瑟一个人。它不能把他与其他亲人隔绝，比如胡妮思、盖尤斯、格温、莫甘娜还有兰斯洛特，无论他或他们都不应该承受那种隔绝。他也不想对可能认识的新朋友、同事和熟人关闭自己的心。他不想使自己变成情感空白。他只想屏蔽亚瑟。  
他用了三天时间寻找咒语的形式，用72小时找到只有亚瑟才会踩到的触发器，并且把它们与其他更小的绊网分开，后者连接他和生命中的其他人。三个日出日落之后，他隔离了需要密封或编辑的关键记忆。他的许多记忆必须改变，因为涉及其他必须保留的人和信息。他从容进行。这个咒语必须完美。一个错误就可能抹去不能丧失的那部分记忆，或使他不能封闭一件小事，从而再次打开兔子洞把他推回不堪的过往。他的生存，他的命运和阿尔比恩的未来均系于此。所以他从容进行。  
他沉浸在自己的精神世界，以致盖尤斯以为他再次陷入了昏迷。他停止说话，吃饭，喝水，甚至对内在核心之外的任何刺激不作任何反应。发现梅林一动不动躺在床上，老人绝望了。梅林脸色如常，呼吸深长舒畅，心跳平稳有力，但再次失去意识。他显然没有睡觉，因为这孩子睡眠时从来不会一动不动，在梦乡中他喜欢咕哝，抽鼻子，轻轻吧唧嘴。年轻的魔法师躺在旧羊毛毯下不动弹，没有任何这些动静。当然，他也不再尖叫，可是对老医生来说这根本就不是安慰。  
盖尤斯尽量陪着养子。轻轻给他嘴里滴水，一遍遍检查发烧或感染的迹象。梅林所有明显的伤口都愈合很好，表面没有任何化脓现象。盖尤斯又开始担心王子对这孩子造成的内伤。他当然观察了梅林性交后的状况，那儿没有什么严重创伤，至少老医生没有发现。他又做了内部检查，当然，还是没有令人担心的伤害。  
或许他搞错了。他一直相信亚瑟没有强奸梅林，或至少并非有意这么做。有没有可能他偷听的亚瑟那些温柔的话就是一种表演？是不是王子以种种想不到的可怕手段折磨了梅林？是不是他造成了医生查不到的更深的内伤？如果是这样，为什么现在才显现出来？肯定是梅林起床太早了，没有愈合的伤再次撕裂了。  
作为一名医者，在漫长的职业生涯中，盖尤斯见过太多一个人施加在另一个人身上的非人暴行。他从不相信亚瑟是那种人，但他也知道不可能真正了解一个人隐藏在内心深处的黑暗。他以为梅林康复得很好，他头脑清醒神志清楚，只是由于王子的殴打有点健忘。但是，现在他再次昏迷，而盖尤斯找不到原因。因此他担心着，怀疑着，想象着梅林的各种恐怖遭遇，而罪魁祸首是他曾经信任的人。  
三天之后，梅林意外地出现在他的小屋门口，盖尤斯别提多高兴多欣慰了！这两腿打颤的孩子给他一丝微笑。  
“这次我昏迷了多长时间？”

————————————————————————————————————

牢门嘎吱一声开了，亚瑟抬起头来，他的父亲站在窄窄的门口。已经过了四周了吗？感觉像过了四年，不过说实在的，亚瑟已经搞不清楚多少天了。有时候他意识到阳光角度和强度的变化，但绝大多数时间，他躺在牢房地上的稻草里想着梅林。他还活着吗？从昏迷中醒来了吗？他会永远恨亚瑟吗？他会离开他吗？  
没有什么打断他的时间，没有什么标志时间，除了头顶唯一的窗子里阴影的变化。没人看望他。卫兵依然不理睬他。厨房女仆依然放下就跑。最初几天过去后，他已经不再注意她的来来去去。他经常懒得吃她送来的饭，只有饿得不行了才吃点。他瘦了，体力也不行了，但因为懒得动都没意识到。他一天一两次去角落的桶里解决小便，因为很少吃东西，排便功能迟缓多了。他没意识到一天三顿饭他只吃一顿，而且一顿饭从来吃不完。不过他把杯子放在手边，偶尔呷一口润润舌头。  
他依然想着梅林。他放纵自己快乐的空想，迷失在记忆中。梅林那阳光美丽的笑容，走进房间房间就亮了，吸引着小孩子，让母亲们总想满足他。太阳闪烁在他苍白完美的皮肤上，他的笑声，他大耳朵的曲线，他深蓝色眼睛里深邃的光，手指修长有力的手。那手在他身上的感觉总是那么好，无论为他浴后擦身，还是那个奇妙的夜晚热情地抚摸他。他让自己牢记梅林在他怀中那宝贵的几小时，因为之后他拆毁了自己的世界，对心爱的人施以暴力。  
然后痛苦再次袭上心头，他自我厌憎地回忆着。他向门口拽梅林时他的惨叫，他威胁梅林时他尖叫着答应，他狠狠抓住梅林时他的颤抖，躺在盖尤斯房间小床上破碎的一动不动的梅林。他的思绪又转到平时，他总是忽视他的仆人，而他本该早就注意他的，很久以前梅林就证明他愿意为王子付出生命。他想起自己总是把繁重的工作压在他单薄的肩膀上，为一点点过失就大肆嘲笑他，找任何借口羞辱他，浑身盔甲还让梅林手脚着地给他当上马石。自己的过失一一浮现在脑海，让他懊悔羞愧得满地翻滚。  
这个循环无休无止。它一遍一遍在王子被囚禁的头脑中回放，不敢旁骛，无限循环。欢乐紧随痛苦，再流向欢乐然后飙升到痛苦。他对自己的折磨没有尽头。睡眠是短暂的，噩梦总是让他浑身是汗惊恐颤抖。时间拖着疼痛臃肿的肚皮，在他执着的自我良心上缓缓爬行。  
现在国王站在面前，他强迫自己动起来。肌肉慢慢想起如何收缩伸展，他努力靠着墙把脊背推起来，好歹坐直了，迷茫的眼睛辨别着门口深紫色帝王装束的人物。  
“父亲？”  
“是我，儿子。你的刑罚结束。该回来了。”  
亚瑟内心交战着。他敢问乌瑟吗？他的父亲知道梅林是否活着吗？乌瑟不可能关注这些事，但他说过如果梅林死了，亚瑟就要多监禁些时日，而不是最初判决的一个月。他不知道自己在这里多久了，他的父亲也没说刑罚是否延长了。过了一个月还是更久？他不在乎自己加刑，只是不敢问梅林活着还是死了。  
他勉强站起来，还是用墙支撑自己。  
“我在这儿多……多久了？”  
乌瑟吃惊得两边眉毛都抬起来。  
“你不知道？真是的亚瑟，我以为你自律很好，不至于完全搞不清时间！我跟你说过的，是一个月。“  
亚瑟靠着墙稍微下滑了一点。  
“所以，他活着？”  
“那个男孩？我估计是这样，要不我猜盖尤斯会通知我的。来吧。”  
王子双腿打颤跟着父亲。国王根本不关心梅林的死活。亚瑟不认为盖尤斯会通知乌瑟养子的死讯。鉴于乌瑟平时对待仆人尤其梅林的方式，盖尤斯肯定以为国王丝毫不会关心他养子的死亡。应该说这看法是正确的。亚瑟温驯地跟着父亲，决定自己查看梅林的进展。

 

第七章 无法忍受的距离

 

“你臭得像猪，儿子。我让人给你准备了洗澡水。”  
“是，父亲，我知道。地牢没有高级洗浴设施。”  
“如果你要求，他们会给你送洗澡水。”  
“真的？根据看守对我的反应，我以为除了食物和水什么都不能给。”  
“你什么意思？什么反应？你是说监禁期间受虐待了？”  
亚瑟看得出怒火在父亲眼中升腾，赶忙转移话题。  
“没有，没有虐待我。他们只是不说话……一句不说。”  
“哦，他们不能跟犯人说话，你知道的，亚瑟。”  
王子叹口气。他知道。他也知道如果看守们不是极度厌恶有关他那些恶行的谣传，至少有一两个看守会可怜他而回答几个问题的。  
“我没想起要洗澡水，父亲。上次你把我下狱的时候也没有洗澡水。”  
“上次你入狱就一周。”  
“是的，嗯，那我就用你命人准备的洗澡水。谢谢你，父亲。”  
“不客气。哦，亚瑟，抱歉我不得不这么做。你知道我不能让你凌驾于法律之上。”  
“没关系父亲。这次我该罚。”  
乌瑟奇怪地盯着他好一会，然后点点头大步走过亚瑟的房门，沿着走廊去他自己房间。亚瑟叹息着推开自己的房门。他不期待梅林站在冒着热气的浴盆边……而且他也不在。可为什么他的心失望地缩紧呢？  
不是梅林，是另一个仆人站在那儿准备服侍他。那人急忙鞠躬开始自我介绍，亚瑟立刻打断他，毫不犹豫打发了这金发卷毛。他不能忍受梅林之外的人服侍自己，他不想别人靠近自己。王子宁愿没人服侍，也不要有人代替梅林。鉴于他那样对待梅林，亚瑟有点纳闷居然还有人愿意伺候他。不过，没人敢违抗乌瑟的命令，所以估计这工作不需要考虑他们的意愿。  
他脱下肮脏的衣服，扔在空壁炉旁边，堆成一堆，准备回头烧掉。跨进温水里面，他更加思念梅林。不知怎么，无论他什么时候要求，这孩子总能备好热腾腾的洗澡水。虽然他老是说梅林没用，他的仆人在准备洗澡水方面还是很擅长的。回忆使他微笑，心中却一阵绞痛，急于再见那蓝眸男孩。  
亚瑟用布裹着一把短剑搓背，结果把皮肤擦得红红的，留下深深的划痕。他提醒自己下次洗澡要找个不太尖的东西，然后出水找毛巾。之前打发的那个笨男孩把该死的毛巾放在床上。他摇着头湿脚走过房间去取毛巾，唯恐在抛光地板上滑倒，又想起梅林总是在屏风上搭一块毛巾。亚瑟必须去盖尤斯房间，尽快。  
亚瑟很快擦干身体，穿上衣服，用梳子胡乱梳理了湿发。他一点不在乎自己的形象，他需要亲自看看梅林是否还活着。

————————————————————————————————————

梅林感到无聊。他从第二次昏迷中醒过来已经两天了，可盖尤斯唯恐不测，命令他卧床休息，没有例外。这事以后，老人看上去那么衰弱，梅林不忍心违抗他的命令。所以，尽管上次他所谓“深睡”期间头已经不再跳疼了，他还得待在床上，什么都不做，让这种静止状态把自己逼疯。他有一份工作，不是吗？他记得自己是皇储的贴身仆人，虽然他不太记得之前工作的细节。他有关王子的记忆好像时好时坏。  
他记得跟巨龙谈过这个人。自从他醒来以后，巨龙竟然一次都没有召唤他。他想那有鳞的万事通肯定了解他的事，估计它只是没什么关于他“命运”的新指示。梅林知道保护年轻的彭德拉根是他的责任，这样亚瑟当国王以后就可以在这块土地上恢复魔法，他会使梅林和他的同类摆脱过去二十年间那种可怕的半条命的生活。年轻的魔法师也知道他不能告诉王子自己的命运和魔法，虽然不太公平——至少这个秘密的命运。但他不想缩短自己的寿命，所以他同意保守魔法秘密。  
让他想起来就费劲的是亚瑟王子。他知道自己已经给王子当了至少六个月仆人，但头伤之后，他记不清有关那人个性方面的任何细节。他记得那人最喜欢的食物，最爱的衣服，喜爱的武器和盔甲。他知道那人喜欢怎样布置衣柜，靴子要擦到什么亮度。他甚至记得王子喜欢多热的洗澡水，喜欢在浴盆里加哪种精油。但是，他沮丧地努力回想，却记不起有关王子的特定事件，他不知道王子是怎样的人——作为男人，作为领袖，更令人担忧的是，作为雇主。  
他怎么可能清楚记得那人浴盆里要加多少薰衣草精油，却忘记了他本人是怎样的？他可以隐约回想起亚瑟的外貌，在模糊的心象中，他金发蓝眼肌肉发达，但没什么更具体的。要不是盖尤斯在他睡着的时候剪光了他的头发，他会忍不住扯头发的。他的头发又长起来了，但他还是觉得太短了。没有墨黑的头发掩饰，他的耳朵可笑地支楞着。他摸着脑后刚愈合的伤疤叹息，伤疤破坏了头皮的光滑。格温告诉他她只能剪掉那块头发做检查，后来盖尤斯为了一致就把他头发整个剪掉了。他在一只金属杯子的发光面瞥了一眼自己的样子，让他发笑，从此就不再看任何发光面了。  
至少他的新发型容易清洗和打理。肥皂布一抹，它就干净了。干布一抹，它就有型了。这想法让他笑出声来，就听见盖尤斯房间有喘气的声音。总算来人解闷了！  
“你好！盖尤斯这会儿不在，不过你想等他的话欢迎进来！”  
有意半开的小门那儿突然出现了一个宽肩高个男人。蓝眸大睁，丰唇半张，暗金色头发随意搭在前额，几乎挡住吃惊的眼睛。梅林审视片刻，把眼前的形象和他关于亚瑟王子的模糊心理意象对照，觉得值得一试。  
“亚瑟王子？”

————————————————————————————————————

金发王子在盖尤斯门前轻敲，没人应门，于是小心推门进来。他看见梅林房间的门大开着，心一下子沉下去。他知道梅林在小房间里的时候，那道门从来都是关上的。他慢慢向门口走，暗淡的恐惧使他迈不动脚步。他可以看见阳光越过地板，从那个房间照进另一头的房间，但他看不见床。他记得以前床就在正对门的地方，可现在完全看不见。这是不是意味着梅林不在了？也看不见衣服和书。梅林在自己房间总是有点懒散，可现在没有一点凌乱的迹象。如果梅林的床不在，房间也不乱……  
他站住喘气，下意识地揉着疼痛的胸口。他觉得无法忍受走进去面对空房间。如果他看了，里面没有梅林，他知道他会崩溃的。于是他开始慢慢后退，想离开那个不祥地张着口的门。就在这时，梅林熟悉的笑声响起，打破了寂静。  
亚瑟吃惊地屏息。那是梅林！可他在笑着，他竟然在空房间里笑着。他正惊奇，就听见那心爱的声音带着渴望的欢欣喊着，邀请外间的人进来。如果他真的清楚是谁来看他，还会这么高兴吗？  
无所谓，他需要见梅林，无论他怎么反应。他快步走上台阶站在门楣下，贪婪地看着他的男仆。梅林躺在窗下靠墙的小床上，靠着几个枕头，右臂吊着绷带，以一种礼貌而好奇的表情看着王子。亚瑟有点吃惊，梅林厚厚的黑发被剪掉了。上一次见的时候梅林头上绑着绷带，头发从上面冒出来。男孩矢车菊蓝的大眼睛清澈平静，柔软甜美的嘴唇唇角上翘，友好地微笑着。他脸上丝毫没有认出亚瑟的迹象。  
亚瑟困惑地看着梅林，而梅林微微侧头，谛视他的脸，好像在寻找什么。然后他用犹豫的、提问的声音叫出王子的名字，好像他没法确定，只是猜出站在眼前的人是谁。亚瑟知道他张着口像个农村来的土包子，就像平时他说梅林的那样，但他忍不住。在他所有的胡思乱想中，他没想过看见他的仆人愉快地靠在床上，显然一点不记得他。  
在这一刻，在这个令人困惑的，独一无二的，有望永不重复的时刻，亚瑟，卡米洛特皇储，不知道他应该爆粗口还是自戳双眼。  
“对不起，我猜我们以前没见过。我以为你可能是王子。我知道我是他的男仆，不过头受了点伤，现在记不清那个人了。原谅我搞错了。顺便说说，我是梅林，你呢？”  
亚瑟还是目瞪口呆地盯着梅林，他怀疑的眼光让这孩子有点坐卧不安了。  
“好吧。我猜你要找盖尤斯。恐怕我帮不了你，我还不能起床。上次起床吃饭，结果昏迷三天，差点把可怜的老人吓出心脏病。如果你愿意回头再来，我想他中午以前就回来了。”  
终于，金发王子晃晃头，能说话了。  
“不，你没错，我是亚瑟，我只是不相信你不记得我。”  
梅林脸红了，有点局促。  
“抱歉，殿下。自从醒来我一遍遍试着回忆你，但是，哦，想不起来多少。我记得一些最奇怪的细节，比如你最喜欢的早饭是香肠和加葡萄奶酪的裂纹面包，但是我都不怎么记得你的长相！”  
他给亚瑟一个害羞的微笑，之前他从未向王子这么笑过。亚瑟再次无法反应。应该高兴梅林不记得他了，因此，显然也就不恨他了？还是，正相反，应该震惊他们所有的历史都从他朋友的记忆中抹杀了？短时间里他们经历了那么多事，但不是所有的事都美好。梅林已经忘记了他们第一次见面时他对亚瑟的坏印象，而王子平心而论，也同意这个印象没错。所以，这是一张白纸从零开始的机会吗？ 

——————————————————————————————————

数周过去，显然梅林的确是一张干干净净的白纸了。如此干净，显然他们以前的关系没有丝毫保留。梅林是礼貌的，虽然并不羞怯，但他确实不像以前那样跟亚瑟争论。没有以前那些在亚瑟身边的低声嘟哝，亚瑟曾经如此喜爱那声音以至于他经常故意不理。也没有机智的应答。而且，梅林海蓝色眸子看着王子时，仍然没有真正认识的表情。  
亚瑟洗澡时梅林不再偷瞟，他的触摸不再磨蹭，不再用无法掩饰炽热欲望的眼睛凝视他。察觉亚瑟盯着他的时候，梅林也不会呼吸急促。实际上，他那越来越消瘦的容颜似乎根本没有引起男仆的好奇。  
事实上，王子的一切都不再引起这男孩的任何反应，但对其他人，他依然是坦诚外露的。当王子意识到梅林不是忘记了广阔的世界，而是单单忘记了他，他禁不住胸中怨恨的怒火。亚瑟心里很清楚他没有权力怨恨梅林的失忆症，实际上他应该感恩，这孩子不仅从痛苦中活过来了，而且还愿意待在他身边。但是，就算没有权力，心还是渴望着它所渴望的。  
奇怪的是，他们之前关系的唯一遗迹是，梅林坚持王子去哪儿他都陪着。这些时候他依然是固执的梅林，所以亚瑟经常拒绝他陪同，只为重温那昙花一现的梅林旧我。最后他总会让步，因为这个世界上他最想要的就是梅林始终陪伴身边。然而，一旦他同意了，他们之间就又恢复了那种奇怪的距离。他们相识以来，梅林从未如此疏离。  
亚瑟回想他从地牢释放的那一天。知道梅林活着的那种欣慰，在发现梅林不认识他之后，慢慢地、坚定地溜走了，只在他心中留下空洞。当盖尤斯解释说梅林不记得的似乎只有他和那天晚上的事，这种空洞感就变成了亚瑟心上的刀子。盖尤斯用严格的术语详细讲述了梅林康复之前的濒死状况。他至纤至悉地向年轻的彭德拉根讲述梅林遭受残忍殴打后，他们抢救梅林的每一个战斗细节。这把刀子剜着他的心，让王子恶心反胃，脸色苍白，冷汗顺着发际线流到唇边。  
强迫亚瑟面对其行为的真正后果之后，盖尤斯解释说梅林的失忆并不罕见，常见于突然遭受巨大创伤的病人，是保护自我的心理方式。假以时日，梅林有可能找回失去的记忆，但没法保证。  
听完老人无情地如实讲述他施加给所爱之人的伤害，那一天亚瑟再次无法面对梅林。他漫无目的地在城堡中徘徊了几个钟头，最后回到自己的房间，无力地倒在床上。  
然而，在他自己的房间比回到地牢更糟糕。看哪里都是梅林。房间里每一个物件都使他想起梅林修长手指在上面的样子。现在好像只有他一个人拥有这些记忆，梅林全都忘记了。不，不是全都忘记，只是忘记他。他想如果世上真的有正义，现在它正以全部无情的、冰冷的狂怒，落实在他身上。 

————————————————————————————————————

又过了几周，盖尤斯宣布梅林可以回去为王子服务了。除了失忆症，他没有其他复发症，年轻的魔法师几乎恢复如初。他还会头疼，肩膀没有痊愈，而且数月都不会痊愈。不过只要不提重物，盖尤斯就允许他回去工作。  
亚瑟同意减轻梅林的工作量。不再清理马厩或搬运洗澡水。这不是什么问题，因为有其他仆人（其实一直都有）做这些粗活。给王子穿脱锁子甲比较困难，不过梅林坚持履行自己的职责。  
梅林刚回来的几天亚瑟感觉最糟糕。梅林随便而坦率的友好态度让亚瑟痛苦。梅林对待每个初次见面的人都是这种态度，那种客气的热情让亚瑟感到痛苦，他在自己的卧室里就像一个客人。  
真正糟糕的是……这种情形未曾好转。梅林从未放松下来跟亚瑟产生友情，他只是继续保持不带个人色彩的快乐，这种快乐中没有一丁点讥讽、挖苦的影子，而后者标志着他们以前的关系。几个月就这样过去了。  
起初，这使亚瑟饱受罪恶感的折磨。面对一个空白的、疏远的梅林，就是在提醒亚瑟，是他使这年轻人变成这样。随着时间匆匆逝去，梅林深蓝眼眸中还是没有一点点亲密感，亚瑟开始绝望了。似乎他永远失去了梅林。数周，数月，王子得以观察他的仆人与其他人交往的情形。他开始怀疑。梅林是在演戏吗？这所谓“集中性失忆”只是惩罚他的方式吗？在亚瑟看来，如果梅林只是忘记了他，那过了这么长时间，至少他应该了解亚瑟多一点。就算是冷启动，现在也应该比开始的时候多一点什么。  
这是最奇怪的事，是亚瑟永远无法想象的事。这孩子记得各种小事，诸如他早餐喜欢吃什么，他最喜欢哪件衬衫。他知道亚瑟的盔甲究竟要擦多亮，知道亚瑟上床前喝的葡萄酒喜欢加热加料，但晚餐时从不加。但一涉及亚瑟本身，似乎每一天梅林和他都是平生初遇。  
他请教盖尤斯，但老医生只是耸耸肩回答说，头伤对患者的影响不可预知，不同的人反应和恢复方式都不一样。  
于是挫败感开始侵蚀王子的心灵和思想。自己爱的目标毫无进展，他天性中的急躁再次抬头咆哮了。似乎他说的、做的任何事都没有办法通向梅林的心。他够不着梅林，这让他有点发狂。亚瑟对他的仆人越来越暴躁易怒，他眼看自己尖刻的话语从梅林背上碾压过去，愣是留不下一点点印记。其他人都可以抵达梅林的心，为什么他不能？  
随着挫败感增加，他的控制线越绷越紧，越绷越细，终于在一天下午绷断了。梅林递给他一封仔细密封的公文，说是在他外出训练期间，鲍斯骑士亲自送到王子房间的。众所周知该骑士喜欢纤瘦漂亮的男孩，而且他应该十分清楚送信的那个时间王子在哪里，这让亚瑟立刻产生怀疑，眼前腾起一片红雾。  
他把那个重要公文扔到一边，在壁炉旁边逼住梅林。那孩子抬手抵挡，亚瑟抓住他的两个手腕倾身靠近。  
“他碰你了吗？”  
“什……什么？”  
“那色狼纠缠你了吗？”  
他摇晃了一下梅林。  
“告诉我！”  
他似乎没有感觉到这孩子纤细的腕骨紧挨在一起。梅林凝视着他，懵懂地沉默着。  
“鲍斯狐狸给鸡拜年溜过来碰你，跟你胡骚情了吗？回答我，该死的！”  
“没——有！求——你，你弄疼我了！”  
无视梅林微弱的抗议，他又晃晃梅林。  
“你确定？你没有帮他打掩护吧，有吗？”  
“我为什么要那么做？”  
梅林看上去真的感到迷惑，于是亚瑟总算确信了仆人的清白，即便并不相信鲍斯骑士。  
“你为什么不愿意记住我？”  
这句话脱口而出，亚瑟自己吃了一惊，而梅林似乎感到困惑。  
“我……我不知道？我记得你一些事情……只不过不是……很多。”  
“求你，梅林。我要你记住我！”  
“我不能！”  
绝望中，亚瑟探身过去，把自己的唇压向梅林。没有得到反应，于是他更用力地压上去，撬开那饱满的双唇，强行挺进梅林的口腔，好像这么做他就能强行进入梅林的心灵。他手指痉挛地握紧梅林的手腕，想把梅林拉进自己的身体，但这纤细的男孩弓起身子想离开他。亚瑟的嘴唇放开梅林，额头抵住梅林的额头。  
“记住我！”这要求谦卑而严厉，嘶哑的声音饱含受挫的渴望。“梅林，记住我，记住我们！”  
他放开男孩的手腕，将它们缠在自己腰际，拉近他，整个身体依偎着他纤长的身体。他的吻是激烈的，强硬的，愤怒的，包含着他所有受挫的渴望。他无情地掠夺梅林甜蜜火热的口腔，那味道让他呻吟，一如记忆中的甜蜜。  
亚瑟一厢情愿沉浸在狂喜的迷雾中，思维短路，几分钟后才听到梅林的恸哭。同时，他也发现梅林手指细长的双手抵住他的胸膛，挣扎着推开他。亚瑟喘息着控制自己，松开他的仆人，惊恐地看着梅林失声痛哭，从他身边逃离。

——完


End file.
